Turnabout Rewritten
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: I turn back the clock and attempt rewrite "that case" seven years before Apollo Justice that ruined Phoenix Wright's career. What will happen now? Prologue is a full novelization of the beginning of the flashback case to the moment of truth. 4-4 Spoilers.
1. Prologue, Part 1

**Turnabout Rewritten  
**

DISCLAIMER: There are no original characters in this story so everyone belongs to Capcom, prologue is written as a novelization of the flashback case in Apollo Justice case 4

_Prologue, Pt. 1_

_Seven years ago, an infamous case was tried in court. The ramifications scarred the attorneys involved and even the legal system as a whole._

_The defense attorney in court that day was none other than Phoenix Wright, a determined and passionate man with a desire to uncover the truth. Known for his talent for reversing his fortunes in the darkest times during a trial, nothing could escape his ability to point out a contradiction. Opposite him stood prosecutor Klavier Gavin. Smooth and stylish, the young prosecutor was prosecuting his first case in the district that day. Rocker by night, defender of law by day, Gavin was an intelligent and versatile individual._

_The defendant was stage magician Shadi Enigmar, better known to the world at large as "Zak Gramarye" of the popular magician group "Troupe Gramarye". He was being accused of murdering his deathly ill mentor, a crime most serious._

_So why has this trial left such a stain on the lives of the players in this sordid tale? Thanks to the abrupt end brought about by Phoenix's presentation of a piece of illicit evidence, the case never reached a conclusion. Doubt clouded all those involved while Zak made a grand escape with the help of his daughter, never to be seen again. The once-great attorney now cast in shame, it would take seven long years before the pieces fell into place and justice finally came. Phoenix was cast out of the legal profession and became a changed man as a result; resigning himself to a quiet life as a piano player and father to the now-fatherless Trucy Enigmar, the defendant's daughter._

_However…this misfortune relies on a single pivotal moment: the moment when Phoenix Wright presented that fabricated evidence to the court. If not for that…what would have become of the case? How would things have changed?_

_Let us now rewrite that moment…and change the course of history._

_Every story must have a beginning…for ours, we join that famous case seven years ago at its origin._

* * *

_**April 19, 9:27 AM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2**_

_Whew…It's been a long time since I felt like such a rookie. _Phoenix thought as he tried to psyche himself up for court. Having taken the case just the night before, his nerves were understandably on-edge. _Got to try to relax,_ he mentally reassured himself.

Just then, an imposing man wearing a complex stage costume stood before him with his hands at his hips. He wore a silk hat upon his head and a cape with a clover-like clasp at the front. The man's color of choice was a soft pink and he kept a tidy mustache upon his upper lip.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Enigmar," Phoenix said, greeting the gentleman. It was the defendant, Shadi Enigmar, or "Zak Gramarye" as he was better known. Zak apologized for the sudden request for Phoenix's counsel. Phoenix agreed that things did seem rushed, as he only had been handed the files to the case the night before.

"…I understand that I am asking the impossible of you," Zak told his attorney.

"Yes, well, you haven't really told me what happened yet!" Phoenix retaliated. "All we did…was play cards." He was clearly annoyed by his client's choice to be vague and unforthcoming about his actions the night in question.

"And that was enough," Zak replied, flatly. Phoenix mentally chastised his client for not understanding the gravity of what was being asked of him and how a card game alone would not suffice.

At this time, a little girl approached the two men. She had on a costume almost identical to Zak's with the only difference being the cape clasp. She had a bright smile and was looking enthusiastic.

"Ooh! Morning, Daddy!" the child said with exuberance while imitating Zak's pose. Zak greeted the girl, indicating he was her father. "You OK, Daddy? They picking on you?" Zak let out a jolly laugh in response and reassured her that he was not under any kind of duress. Phoenix complimented her on outfit, though was slightly confused by her response that today would be her "first show."

The girl pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Phoenix. It was folded and looked as if it had been ripped from something. "What's this?" he asked, curious as to why he was given the paper.

"I dunno," she answered. "I just got it over there in the hall. They told me to give it to the 'old boy in the blue suit with the spiky hair'. They said it was really important!"

"…What's this? A memo for you or some such?" Zak asked, also unclear on what the page was meant as.

_It seems Fate's clock will make me wait a little longer. …At least, only less than ten swift minutes remain. To all those who have supported me in my life's work, I give thanks.  
Farewell!_

_Magnifi Gramarye_

"Hm…not from the looks of it," Phoenix said. _What is this? Looks like a page from someone's diary, _he thought as he glanced over the document. "I'll give it a read later," he finished.

"Well, how do you feel about the trial today?" Zak asked, getting back to the subject of the trial.

"We'll get through it. Somehow," Phoenix said, still with an air of uncertainty in his voice. "Incidentally, the prosecutor is a new guy, I hear."

"Ah…An easy win then, yes?" Zak said, trying to encourage his attorney to be optimistic about the situation.

"They're calling him a 'true thoroughbred in the history of the prosecutor's office'," Phoenix said. "…Of course, there's one of those every year."

"…The switching of attorneys just before the trial…I know it is a difficult situation I put you in," Zak said, apologetically. "But…allow me to say one thing, Mr. Wright."

"Yes?" Phoenix said curiously.

"They will not be able to pronounce me guilty today. So, do your best, but do not worry," Zak answered mysteriously. It was clear by the sound of his words that he had something in mind but was not willing to reveal it.

_First time a defendant's given me a pep speech…_ Phoenix thought in response to the confident words from his client. "I'll do what I can," he replied.

Zak laughed. "I see you do not understand. You see, it will be impossible for them to declare a verdict," he said.

"I-Impossible?" Phoenix said, obviously confused by such a bold remark.

"Yes. Isn't that right, Trucy?" Zak asked his daughter. She cheerfully agreed with her father. "I believe the curtains will be lifting any time now," Zak said. "I am in your capable hands, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix was left stumped by his client's strong-yet-indirect words and could only reflect on what little he knew about the case from the day before.

The court bailiff entered the defendant lobby. "The judge is requesting all involved parties please proceed to Courtroom No. 7," the bailiff announced.

"Well, guess that means it's time," Phoenix said. "I don't really get why you're so full of confidence today but…it's a nice change to see a defendant so well-prepared for court."

"Remember what I said, Mr. Wright," Zak said, reminding him of what he had told him. "Whatever happens today, no verdict will be read."

"I'll…do what I can, Mr. Enigmar," Phoenix said as they made their way to the courtroom. _A confident client who believes that no verdict will come today and a piece of paper from out of nowhere handed to me by his daughter…What a weird way to start a day in court,_ Phoenix thought, puzzled by the chain of events that had transpired.

* * *

_**April 19, 10:00 AM  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 7**_

The judge banged his gavel to usher in the start of court. Phoenix confirmed that the defense was ready to make their case. However, the prosecution remained silent. Standing across from Phoenix was a young man of no more than 17 years of age. He had on a dark purple shirt and dark cargo pants with combat boots at his feet. A metal chain encircled his waist, acting as a belt. Around his neck he wore a silver pendant attached to a chain in the shape of a stylized 'G'. His hair was short blonde and he had on a pair of thin, European-styled sunglasses.

"Is the prosecution ready?" the judge asked, unfamiliar with the prosecuting attorney.

"I was just thinking, is this what all the fuss was about?" the prosecutor replied, flicking his hair casually. He spoke in a slightly disinterested tone. "Bit of a buzz kill, really." The judge was confused on his choice of words. The unknown prosecutor was emanating an air of style and coolness. "This is a trial, ja?" he asked. "Where are the sweaty palms? The pounding hearts? A Gavinners concert has got ten times the thrill this gig's got."

"Who…were you again?" the judge said, wanting to identify this suave individual who stood behind the prosecutor's desk.

"Klavier. Klavier Gavin," he replied, confirming his identity. "I came...to get the party started. Legally, ja?"

"Gavin? Defense attorney Kristoph Gavin's…" the judge said. The prosecutor's family ties rung a bell with the judge.

"Ah, figures my bro's more famous in this part of town," Klavier said. Phoenix pondered the prosecutor's background as the lead singer of a popular band. He viewed the young man as a fish-out-of-water in his world. "I know what you're thinking: 'You're out of your league, rock-boy'," Klavier said, confirming Phoenix's opinion of him aloud. "True, my debut single, '13 Years Hard Time for Love', went platinum overnight…but that's just a hobby to me compared to this, ja?" he retorted, attempting to assure Phoenix he was more than capable.

"…Talkative, aren't you? I like your affected Euro-rock accent, by the way," Phoenix replied with confidence, his view of his opponent unchanged.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Herr Attorney Wright," Klavier bit back.

The judge requested Klavier to recap the case for the court. Klavier called the detective assigned on the case up to the stand. The detective was a familiar face and was clearly more pumped and ready than Phoenix had seen him in the past. He introduced himself as homicide detective 'Dick Gumshoe' and stated that he was out to trump Phoenix once and for all.

"Herr Detective, this is my stage. Can the antics," Klavier told Gumshoe, trying to get him back on-topic. He informed Gumshoe he wasn't there to hear banter between him and Phoenix.

The judge brought his gavel down. "…Very well, Detective Gumshoe, if you would," the judge said. "Please tell us about the case at hand."

Gumshoe complied and outlined the facts of the case. He stated the crime had taken place six days prior, presenting a photo showing the scene in question; a hospital bed with an elderly man lying dead under the sheets, a pen and an open book resting on his chest. Gumshoe directed the attention of the court to the fatal gunshot wound clearly visible in the victim's forehead. A gun lay on the bed's table, presumably the murder weapon. The judge offered commentary on the victim's high standing as 'Magnifi Gramarye', a legendary stage magician with a talent for the impossible. Klavier agreed, though he pointed out that those days were behind him and that his influence was no longer felt among those in Klavier's generation. Instead, he had passed on his skill and performance talent to his disciples, "Troupe Gramarye". Gumshoe indicated that the victim was already deep in the final stages of liver cancer (though his choice of words, "mall ignorant tumor", was obviously incorrect). Klavier confirmed this fact with the medical records and also announced the victim was a mere three months from death as it was. The judge was perplexed by the choice to murder a man who was already known to be so close to the end of days. Klavier's agreement implied that this fact is where the heart of the murder now lay.

In addition, Gumshoe confirmed the victim had already been suffering under the effects of diabetes; it was clear Magnifi Gramarye had not been in good health. Shortly before the murder, he was to have taken his insulin injection. Klavier pointed to the syringe visible in the crime scene photo, saying the syringe remained unused as the killing took place before he was able to inject himself.

"Hm…I believe the question before us is clear, then," the judge said once the facts of the case and the victim's background had been established. "Why did the killer have to shoot this dying man? What reason could he have had?" Klavier smiled at the remark and smugly requested that Gumshoe offer testimony to the circumstances of the murder.

"Actually…the victim kind of ordered the defendant to do him in," Gumshoe began. "A few days before it happened, the victim sent a letter 'ordering' his own murder. The defendant did what was asked of him and shot the old man in the forehead! The bullet was fired from the pistol found at the scene, no doubt about it. And the pistol definitely belonged to the old man, sir!" Gumshoe testified.

"Wh-Whaaat!?" the judge said in awe, taken aback by such a testimony. "You're saying the victim ordered his own shooting?"

"Those are the facts," Klavier replied. "I have here the letter in question," he said, presenting the letter requesting that Zak kill his mentor. Phoenix and the judge examined the contents of letter.

_To my beloved student, Zak._

_To you I entrust the task of lowering my life's curtain. Come on the 13__th__, 11:05 PM. I will ready a gun with which you will shoot, one shot, square in the forehead. You cannot refuse and we both know the reason why._

_Magnifi Gramarye_

"…Very unusual, indeed!" the judge said once he had read over the letter. "Although, could such a thing as a letter really cause one to pull the trigger, I wonder?"

"I believe the answer to that question can be found at the end of the letter," Klavier said. The judge read aloud the final sentence in which Magnifi professed that there was a reason that his disciple had to accede to the letter's grim request. He asked for an explanation from the detective.

"Unfortunately, even the defendant won't say a peep about that bit, sir," Detective Gumshoe said glumly.

"One thing bothers me about this," Phoenix said, stepping into the discussion. "Why didn't he just say '11'? Why have him come at '11:05' without some specific reason…?"

"The devil is in the details, Herr Attorney…" Klavier responded. The judge asked for clarification. "As it turns out, there was [a reason]. Every night, for a half hour, starting at 11:00, the victim, Magnifi Gramarye, was given an IV." Klavier pointed to the IV in the picture. "At 11:00, a doctor would come to set up the IV. Thirty minutes later, he would come back for the empty bag. This happened every night without fail," Klavier coolly explained to the court.

"So that was the only time they could meet without the chance of an untimely interruption," Phoenix surmised. "During his IV."

The judge once more pounded his gavel, indicating the start of the cross-examination phase of the testimony. "Very well, shall we begin? …Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, if you would!" Phoenix mulled over the 'reason' mentioned in the letter and fumed once again over his client's silence on the matter.

Phoenix opened his cross-examination by pressing the detective's statement that the defendant absolutely followed through with his orders to murder the victim, as per the request. Detective Gumeshoe was as smug and confident as he when he entered the courtroom, talking down Phoenix's reliance on the findings of his investigation.

"First, we got this letter," Gumshoe said, logically. "It says 'shoot…in the forehead' loud and clear."

"I can see that. But I still wouldn't do it," Phoenix refuted. The detective replied with an obliviously callous remark about not having the spine to shoot someone, to which Phoenix was left dumbfounded.

"We also found the defendant's pistol at the scene," Gumshoe continued. Klavier added that traces of gunpowder residue indicated the weapon was used in the period close to the murder. The judge agreed that nothing about what was presented to that point showed signs of an incorrect investigation. Phoenix, however, believed that there was a missed piece of information in the photo. He examined the photo closer and discovered that not only was there a bullet wound in the victim, but the clown doll to the victim's right also bore the mark of a bullet. This at least opened up a route for further examination.

"Looking at this photo, another possibility occurs to me," Phoenix said, triumphantly slamming his desk like he had done so many times before when a moment of clarity had hit him. "What does the letter tell us? That the defendant had a 'reason he couldn't refuse' his teacher's wishes." Detective Gumshoe seized on Phoenix's supposed admission of his client's guilt and explained that it would give motive for the killing.

Phoenix clearly had another scenario in mind. He shook his head with confidence. "Oh? The defense disagrees," he countered. "You see, the defendant had another choice he could make."

"OBJECTION!" cried Klavier. He slammed his fist against the wall behind him to emphasize his point. "What, and you can prove that with this photo!?" he said, trying to call the defense's bluff.

"…I can prove that he had a choice, yes," Phoenix answered with a nod.

"'The defendant might have fired, like he was ordered'," the judge paraphrased Phoenix's words. "'But he didn't shoot the victim's forehead.' Well, let's hear what you're thinking, Mr. Wright. If he didn't shoot the victim's forehead, what did he shoot?"

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix said as he produced his response. He pointed out the second bullet hole in the picture, resting in the clown's forehead.

"The clown doll…?" the judge said.

"Take a closer look. See? It's been shot in the forehead, too," Phoenix said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Ah…! There's a hole in its forehead!" the judge remarked, now seeing the defense's argument.

"Yes, and a hole in the prosecution's claim!" Phoenix said, finishing his argument strong.

Klavier objected again, this time with a defiant laugh. "And I suppose you have a reason as to why he'd shoot the clown doll?" Klavier inquired.

"He didn't just shoot the doll. He shot the doll's forehead," Phoenix said.

"His 'forehead'…? Ah!" Klavier now saw his argument was indeed flawed.

"Let's read the 'orders' once more, shall we?" Phoenix said, producing the letter for the court again. "…'You will shoot, one shot, square in the forehead.' …Which is exactly what he did." Phoenix recited from the letter. "He shot the clown doll square in the forehead!" he concluded, pointing at the prosecution with zeal. The gallery in the courtroom bustled with clamor over this revelation. The judge brought his gavel down to restore order.

"The defense has raised an intriguing possibility," the judge remarked, complimenting Phoenix's assessment. "That hole in the clown's forehead…It definitely looks like it's been shot! Bailiff! Send someone to investigate this matter!"

Another objection rang out from the prosecution bench, as did another slam of the wall. "I admit, I'm impressed," Klavier said, now with more seriousness in his voice. "But I expected nothing less. Still, this doesn't mean he didn't shoot the victim!" He echoed Phoenix's gesture back at him.

This time it was Phoenix raising an objection. "Perhaps he did have to shoot a forehead, as ordered," Phoenix said, walking through his logic. "But the letter says nothing about _whose_ forehead…This was the only way he had to follow his orders without taking a life!" Phoenix declared.

"Hm…the bullet hole in the clown doll's forehead does demand an explanation," the judge said. "It might very well be a clue. Yet Prosecutor Gavin is right. It alone does not prove the defendant's innocence. You cannot say for sure the defendant didn't shoot the victim."

"So sorry, Mr. Wright. How sad it is to see the mighty fall," Klavier said arrogantly, pleased the judge took his side in the issue.

…_How sad it is to see the novice's overconfidence, _Phoenix thought knowing that his battle has yet to come to its end. _He doesn't realize just how big this little "hole" is going to get._

The judge requested that Gumshoe amend his testimony with consideration given to the second hole at the scene of the crime. "So what if he shot the clown? He still shot the victim, pal!" Gumshoe said, unshaken by the change in facts.

Phoenix's next point of attack was to address the murder weapon itself. He pressed on the detective's statement that the pistol was the property of the victim's. The detective pointed out that the pistol was part of a stage show Zak put on involving firing live ammunition at a female standing between Zak and his partner Valant. The bullets would miss her but connect with other objects surrounding the stage. The act has since been ended but Magnifi still kept the pistols from that show.

The judge requested the pistol from Detective Gumshoe to examine. Gumshoe explained the pistol is only capable of chambering a single round at any time and that it was currently empty but showed signs of having been fired in the recent past. Phoenix asked the detective about possible fingerprints but Klavier stepped in to say that the defendant was likely wearing gloves, which made the point moot. However, due to the lack of fingerprints, it is apparent if it was fired, it was fired by someone who did not expose their fingers, which once more cast a shadow on the defendant. Furthermore, the weapon's rifling marks were already confirmed to be the same as that of the bullet removed from the victim, something Klavier had stated earlier. The gun was admitted into the court record by the judge following the discussion.

Understanding that the gun is only capable of firing one round before reloading, Phoenix realized that the scenario no longer added up. Being that there were two bullet holes at the scene but the pistol is incapable of shooting more than a single round at a time, an inconsistency is raised.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix announced, ready to pull the case into his hands. "The trickiest cases often seem the simplest," he began. "Prosecutor Gavin, you missed the bullet hole in the clown's forehead. If you hadn't missed that, you might have come to a very different conclusion. …Understand?"

"Y-Yeah, but like I just said, pal," Detective Gumshoe tried to explain, "after he shot the victim in the forehead, he went and…"

Phoenix didn't allow him to finish as the argument was no longer valid. "…Did nothing of the sort to the victim," he interrupted while shaking his head. "The pistol proves he could not." The judge pushed the defense for an explanation. "It's quite simple, Your Honor. This pistol only holds one bullet at a time." Gumshoe was starting to catch on. "If he had shot the clown in the forehead, he couldn't have shot the victim, too!" Phoenix said with authority.

Klavier snapped back at Phoenix, not ready to let his fight go. "Th-That's not a contradiction. Not even close! All he had to do was reload the pistol after the first shot!" he attempted to rationalize.

"Oh?" Phoenix objected as he thrust his palms onto the desk. "Where did he get the extra bullet? They're not easy to come by, you know. If you claim the defendant 'had one ready', then prove to us how he got it!" Phoenix said, challenging Klavier to solidify his statement. Unfortunately, Klavier was unable to meet the challenge and frustration overtook his expression before he began to laugh quietly to himself.

"I had a feeling this wasn't over yet," he said, now ready to begin a new plan of attack. "No…this party's just getting started," he embellished with a stylish snap of his fingers. "And I haven't proven anything yet, beyond my good looks, and startling record sales." Phoenix mentally scoffed at the young prosecutor's overflowing lack of humility.

"Hm…Ah…what's this? It seems the prosecution has another witness prepared," the judge said, realizing where Prosecutor Gavin was heading.

"Like I said, Herr Detective was just the warm-up act," Klavier said, snidely looking Phoenix in the eye through his shades. Detective Gumshoe grew dejected when he heard that he was not the prosecution's primary weapon in the trial. "Now that the audience has gotten a taste of what's to come, they're ready."

"…Ready for what?" Phoenix asked his counterpart.

"For my decisive witness, of course," Klavier said. He had snapped back from his earlier faltering and was eager to show off his strength. "A witness who, you will find, can prove one thing for us: that it was Zak Gramarye who shot the victim in the forehead!" Klavier hit the wall with his fist then pointed at Phoenix with fire in his words.

The judge hammered his gavel. "…Very well. We will pause for a 15-minute recess. Court is adjourned!"

_This might be my lucky break,_ Phoenix thought. _I'll need that 15 minutes to talk to my client…Zak._

_**To be continued…**_

_(A/N: The next chapter will cover everything from the recess to the moment Phoenix is to present the piece of fraudulent evidence. If you're interested in viewing what I'm describing, please watch ZSlyzer's YouTube video of case 4, starting from part 4._

_**11-29-13**: I've gotten around to playing Apollo Justice again and I'm starting to work on this story again as a result. Not much changed here in this chapter but it was edited slightly to better reflect the dialogue from the game, clean up some typos, and reword a few phrases I thought sounded weird.)_


	2. Prologue, Part 2

_Prologue, Pt. 2_

_**April 19, 11:21 AM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2**_

Phoenix and Zak stood in the defendant lobby as the trial remained in recess. Phoenix was anxious to get more information about the case from Zak.

"Very impressive, Mr. Wright," Zak said, congratulating Phoenix. "I have to say, I expected nothing less."

"…We've only just begun," Phoenix replied, still nursing the possibility of a tough fight. "I was hoping you could tell me a bit more about what happened, actually…"

Zak crossed his arms and turned his eyes away in thought. "I did not think you would believe me if I told you," he said with a somewhat remorseful tone. "Better that you discovered the truth for yourself. I was thinking of you, you know."

"I think we need less thinking and more talking!" Phoenix exclaimed. His desire for more detailed information was evident. "That night in the hospital, what really happened?"

"Ah, the ways your eyes gleam, Mr. Wright…you'll scare Trucy," Zak said, trying to calm his defense attorney down. Phoenix was reminded of his daughter, whom he hadn't seen since the recess was called. "You have seen the problem yourself: the letter," Zak continued.

"The 'one shot in the forehead' one, right?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, and the reason he speaks of," Zak replied. Tension filled his voice as a painful memory that haunted those words was recalled. "I could not deny my mentor's wishes, even if it meant my own death," he said ominiously.

"Why not…?"

"This is not something I will say for now, at least…" Zak said. Once more, Phoenix's annoyance at his client's intentional reluctance at revealing anything struck. "I have done many things in my life, some well, some poorly. But this is a cross we must bear alone to our graves."

"…'We'?" Phoenix said, confused at the implication of another.

"You wanted to know about the night of the incident?" Zak asked rhetorically. Phoenix was relieved that he was finally going to hear what he needed to hear. "Of course, I had no intention of shooting my mentor. I snuck into his room that night at the appointed time. And found there upon his bedside table two pistols."

"…'Two'?" Phoenix said, interested in this new piece of information.

"Yes. The one I had used on stage and the one that had been used by my partner, Valant," Zak explained.

"Oh, for the 'Zak & Valant's Quick Draw' thing?"

"My mentor…had the look of one sleeping. I stood by his bedside hearing only the light sound of his breathing," Zak said. The story was obviously one of deep emotional connection to Zak. "…Then I took the pistol into my hand. I cannot deny my resolve faltered there for a moment."

"You 'faltered'…?" Phoenix said. "You mean you thought about shooting him?"

"Recall there was a reason I could not refuse his request," Zak continued, going back to the letter with the cryptic ultimatum. "His last such request…though not his first."

"So, there were other requests that you 'couldn't refuse' before?"

"To be honest, I've not always been steadfast…and I fear I may have brought pain upon Trucy," Zak replied. His voice grew softer as his regrets as a father became evident.

_Was Magnifi coercing his disciples somehow?_ Phoenix thought, staggered by the possibility of such a violation of student/teacher trust. _Just what was going on in Troupe Gramarye…?_

"Yet…in the end, I did not shoot him," Zak said, confirming that he was innocent. "Instead, I turned and shot the clown!" Zak laughed he had picked such a creative route that still complied with the demands he was given without needing to kill his mentor. "I took the pistol I had fired and placed it in my pocket."

"In your pocket?" Phoenix asked, wanting to know more about this vanishing pistol.

"I believe if you examine the bullet in the clown's head, you will find it to be different than the one in my mentor," Zak stated. "The…What were those called?" trying to remember what had been said about the guns in court.

"'Rifling marks'," Phoenix reminded him.

"Yes. Well that is all I have to tell you…concerning the case," Zak said in conclusion.

"'Concerning the case'…?" Phoenix said, questioning Zak's reasoning behind adding the final phrase. "You mean, there's something else you can tell me?"

Zak shrugged off his question with a laugh. "You are a fascinating man, Mr. Wright," he replied. Phoenix found his response bewildering. "Yes…there is something," Zak said in an effort to assure Phoenix he was correct. "My mentor…his eyes opened."

"What!? Magnifi Gramarye…?" Phoenix asked, now interested in what was coming next.

"The old devil. He was not asleep, you see," Zak said, continuing his story now that Phoenix wanted to hear more. "…Of course, the gunshot would have woken him anyway. And there we had our last discussion as mentor and pupil. It was not a long discussion. Maybe five, ten minutes or so."

"What did you talk about…?" Phoenix asked, wanting to know what final words were shared between the pupil and his instructor.

"Ha ha," Zak chortled. "Mr. Wright…Did I not just tell you? It does not concern this case." Zak retreated from the point yet again. Phoenix questioned the magician's motives in not telling him. Was it steadfastness…or stubbornness? At that moment, the bailiff entered the lobby to retrieve Phoenix and return to court. "Once again, I am in your hands," Zak said as Phoenix was about to leave.

"…Right. Let's get back in there," Phoenix said, still uncertain why his client continued to push him away at his attempts to garner more information about the case. _You request my services for defense…and yet you won't even let me decide what constitutes relevance in this case,_ Phoenix thought on his way back to the courtroom. _Mr. Enigmar…no matter what your guarantee is of a verdict being handed down today, I can assure you that I can make no such guarantee the longer your silence persists._

-----

_**April 19, 11:27 AM  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 7**_

"Court is now back in session," the judge announced once the defense and prosecution had resumed their places.

"During our recess, a bullet was found in and dug out from the clown's head," Klavier said, presenting the bullet to the court.

"Well! This is news! And the rifling marks…?" the judge said, anxious to hear about this new evidence.

"There wasn't time to do a detailed analysis," Klavier told him. "Though they did find the weapon type matches the murder weapon," reassuring everyone that his case still had weight.

"Hm…Well, that's not very conclusive, is it?" the judge said, questioning the lack of decisive information in the recovered bullet.

"Which is why I'm about to call my very decisive witness," Klavier answered eagerly. His expression goaded Phoenix for a reaction.

"Your 'decisive witness'?" Phoenix remarked with his hand to his chin. He was clearly onto Klavier's attempt at intimidation. "How many times have I heard those words, though they turn out to be far less decisive than you think."

"…Oh, don't worry on my account. I'm quite confident this witness will do the job," Klavier said, calmly and unstirred. "After all, he is intimately acquainted with the players in our little production, being the other half of Troupe Gramarye's famous duo…'Zak & Valant'!" Klavier confidently pointed at Phoenix, showing no sign of backing down.

_Valant Gramarye…_ Phoenix thought. _So we get to meet the Great Magnifi's other disciple!_

A man wearing a similar outfit to Zak's approached the witness podium. In his left hand, he carried a pink staff. His cape and hat were almost identical to Zak's but colored yellow instead of pink. Under his hat, he had long black hair. He twirled his staff and flashed a smile to the court.

"Perhaps we'll start by asking your name and occupation?" Klavier asked the witness.

"Valant Gramarye…Magician," he answered concisely.

"Er…and you're the 'decisive witness', are you?" the judge said, somewhat dazzled by the witness' exotic choice of clothing. "You can prove your fellow student…your partner's guilt?"

"'Fate'…the grand illusion filled with traps and tricks," Valant said in a smooth voice. He twirled his staff again.

"W-Wait!" Phoenix blurted out, hoping to add his own words to the discussion. "The shooting took place in that hospital after 11 o'clock at night! If you're a 'witness', does that mean you were there that late?"

"If one were to deduce this logically, the conclusion is…yes!" Valant said. The escalation in his voice as he approached the 'yes' indicated he had a flair for the dramatic.

"Um…OK," Phoenix said. This witness' 'excessive' personality reminded him of numerous other witnesses he'd had to cross-examine in the past with unusual personas.

"I have an interesting fact for you," Klavier said. "You see, several days before the crime, my witness received this." Klavier presented a sheet of paper similar to the one that Zak had received from Magnifi. The judge noticed the similarity.

"W-Wait…That's the same letter Zak Gramarye received!" Phoenix said upon seeing the document.

"Yes. Or perhaps I should say 'ta da'!" Valant confirmed with some added theatrics in his words.

The gallery started buzzing until the judge banged his gavel and called for order. "And what does it say?" he asked once the court was quiet again. "Surely not the same thing!"

"Perhaps you should see for yourself," Klavier encouraged. Phoenix and the judge examined this new letter in closer detail.

_To my beloved student, Valant._

_To you I entrust the task of lowering my life's curtain. Come on the 13__th__, 11:20 PM. I will ready a gun with which you will shoot, one shot, square in the forehead. You cannot refuse and we both know the reason why._

_Magnifi Gramarye_

"Why, it's practically the same!" the judge remarked after reading the letter. He added Valant's letter into the court record. "This is most unusual…Exactly what was going on with you folks? What exactly was your 'Troupe Gramarye' up to?"

"…By which you mean?" Valant asked, looking for clarity in the judge's words.

"I'm just having trouble envisioning a man who would ask his students to kill him," the judge expanded. "Both of them, no less!"

"It's just my opinion, Herr Judge," Klavier said while flicking his hair. "But from these letters, I'd say he was coercing them, not asking them."

"We walked the magician's path together, and in doing so, shared much of our lives," Valant said, contemplating his life's journey. "When people are so close, there is a strain…a warping of relations, you might say. …Yet this has nothing to do with the case at hand." Phoenix could sense Valant's deception and how it played into the enigmatic 'reason' that hung over both men's heads.

The judge's gavel came down, signaling the start of another witness testimony. "…Well, let's get on with the testimony for starters. The defendant, Zak Gramarye, stands accused. Tell us why."

"…Oh, I'll do more than that," Valant said as he raised his staff to his forehead and closed his eyes in solemn thought about the impact his coming words would have. "'For where he walks, the red roses rise singing hymns to the miracle that is magic!'" Valant gallantly quoted.

Phoenix looked exasperated at the witness' court demeanor. "Fascinating. Though, I hardly need to remind you that the evidence could just as clearly point to you as the suspect," Phoenix stated, trying to put some pressure on what Valant would say. "The letter, the murder weapon, and now, the two bullets found at the scene." The judge added to Phoenix's sentiments by pointing out the only difference in Valant's letter was the appointed time, which adjusted by fifteen minutes after Zak was scheduled to arrive.

Valant calmly laughed at the doubt. "As every magician knows…timing is everything," Valant said, reciting one of the key foundations to his profession.

"Yes…and now it's time to get this party fired up!" Klavier said, pointing with gusto in an attempt to whip up excitement.

Valant began his testimony. "That night, I visited the hospital room at the time Magnifi requested. The smell of gunpowder hung in the air…and my mentor had taken his final bow. I did not imagine my fellow student might have received the same instructions! Yet a deal with the dead is still a deal. Death's sweet kiss…I gave to the clown. Then I informed the doctor and the police."

The judge reflected on Valant's words, in particular his claim to be the one to call the police to the scene.

"Indeed," Valant said. "I would think…this fact alone would clear my name of suspicion!" Valant was exuding confidence that his testimony was not only bulletproof, but had cleansed his name of doubt in the process.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions!" Phoenix said, once again exasperated at the witness' candor. The judge agreed with Phoenix.

"But if your testimony proves to be true," the judge quickly added, "then the defendant, Zak Gramarye, is guilty." The judge's words offered a stern reminder to the defense on how crucial Valant's testimony was to closing the state's case. However, Phoenix remained unfazed and now believed he was looking at the killer.

Phoenix opened this cross-examination by pressing Valant's remark about shooting the clown. Phoenix stated that there were two bullet holes left at the crime scene: one in the victim and one in the clown. He attempted to reaffirm Valant's statement that he was the one who left the bullet in the clown.

"No doubt my partner Zak has said much the same thing," Valant said, attempting to use his own word against the defendant's. Phoenix was unimpressed by Valant's attempt at a bluff. He believed the initial testimony rendered too much that was uncertain about Valant's actions. Phoenix asked Valant about the number of pistols waiting at his mentor's bedside upon his arrival. Since two pistols were required for Zak and Valant's act, Valant would have had his own pistol waiting for him presumably. However, Valant denied seeing a second pistol at the scene, which agreed with the crime scene photo, and Valant also confirmed that the only pistol there was the pistol he had fired. Phoenix decided the statements Valant made about the number of pistols constituted relevant testimony and should thus be amended.

"…What can I do but obey?" Valant passively said with a twirl of his staff. "Only one pistol was in the hospital room that night. With it, I shot the clown."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix's voice boomed. Valant had slipped up and Phoenix had figured it out with the new testimony. "According to the defendant, Zak Gramarye, when he entered the room, there were two pistols on that table. One of those pistols he used to shoot the clown in the forehead. Then he left with it in his pocket."

Klavier shrugged off Phoenix's logic. Of course the defendant would make such a claim for he would know not to leave behind such a pivotal piece of evidence in plain view. Anyone with the sense to commit such a serious crime would attempt to hide their deed as much as possible.

"Well, what about what Mr. Valant has told us?" Phoenix said, still pursuing his line of logic. "You see, there's something about his testimony that doesn't make sense."

"…What might that be?" Valant said. His voice started to grow nervous, as if Phoenix was inching closer to something he didn't want revealed. He pointed his staff at the defense bench in an attempt to bully Phoenix into holding his tongue. "I told you, I took the pistol that was there and shot the clown…"

Phoenix shook his head in disagreement. "That's your story, at least," he told Valant. Valant's expression grew more worried. He clutched his staff tightly in both hands and gritted his teeth. "But the rifling marks tell a very different story, Mr. Valant," he continued. "Recall what Prosecutor Gavin told us!" Phoenix recapped Klavier's remarks about the rifling patterns on the bullet taken out of Magnifi Gramarye fitting the profile of the gun sitting at his bedside.

"Ah…" Valant said, making a poor attempt at surprise. His facial expression told the tale: he was well aware that despite him entering the room once his mentor had died, the bullet that was ingrained into Magnifi's skull had come from the same gun that was waiting for him.

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Mr. Valant, if you fired this pistol…then YOU shot the victim in the forehead!" Phoenix proclaimed. Once more, Phoenix's words stirred the gallery into an uproar. The judge brought the audience into order.

"Well, this is all rather sudden…" the judge began to say before Klavier's objection stopped him.

Klavier was laughing to himself. "What have I done?" he said with a chuckle. The judge looked at Prosecutor Gavin with a measure of astonishment. "I owe the court an apology," he continued. "…Sorry."

"S-Sorry for what!?" Phoenix said, stammering slightly. He was becoming worried that the prosecution was attempting to take him for a ride.

"You see, I was unaware that two of these unique pistols were crafted," Klavier explained. His voice showed signs of intentional subversion but he managed to hide it with just enough conviction to make it seem less-than-obvious. "The analysis of the rifling marks only proved the type of gun that fired them."

Phoenix objected to the young prosecutor's 'convenient' statement. "But…But that's not what you told us before! You said you'd verified the murder weapon!"

"Which is why I'm apologizing to you now. Quite sincerely, I might add," Klavier said, with a bit of sarcasm. "…Would you hold me accountable for a mistake made in my youth?"

"But that was just this morning!" Phoenix fought back, not letting Klavier slip by.

"…I am still young," Klavier continued to insist. "And, I might add, it wasn't really my fault. If the defendant had only admitted he took one pistol from the scene of the crime, we would not be having this pleasant discussion now," Klavier said, attempting to force the defense to admit that Zak's reluctance in admitting he had one of the two pistols was what caused the misinterpretation of the facts.

"Hm. Valant Gramarye?" the judge said, addressing the witness.

"…Yes, Your Honor?" Valant said coyly. Thanks to the prosecution changing its stance on the rifling marks, Valant had regained some of his confidence.

"You were presented to this court as a 'decisive witness'. But you've been proven to be more 'divisive' than 'decisive'," the judge said admonishingly.

The court gallery stirred until Klavier stepped in with an authoritative objection. He banged his fist against the back wall to get the room to focus on him. "…You'll see, in time," Klavier said in a quiet voice. He still had fight in store for Phoenix. "The testimony so far has been merely a review of the 'facts'. The proof…comes next," he said with a smirk. Klavier knew that the testimony that he had Valant submit was not meant to be the absolute, case-winning testimony.

"Care to elaborate, Prosecutor Gavin?" the judge said, not certain what Klavier was thinking.

"When Mr. Valant entered the hospital room, the victim had already been shot," Klavier said, indicating the next piece of testimony to be heard. "As his next testimony will prove! Herr Wright, the real fight is about to begin," Klavier exclaimed with a thrust of his finger. Phoenix remained stoic, staring down Klavier as if to say 'Bring it' and welcoming his challenge to unravel Valant's account.

"Very well. The witness will now testify to the court," the judge said, giving Valant the floor. "Help us determine who shot what!"

Valant retained his prideful smile as he began his next round of testimony. "I arrived in the hospital room at the appointed time, which is to say 11:20 PM," Valant introduced his new testimony. "After I discovered the body, I fulfilled my obligation…then called the doctor. The doctor examined the body before the police arrived… He was quite clear about the time of death: 11:10 PM. And the one in the room at that time was my partner, not me."

At the end of Valant's testimony, the judge remarked about the close grouping of the times and how it seemed somewhat unreasonable to create an alibi for one's self in that span. Klavier countered the judge's logic by postulating that the mere ten minute gap of Magnifi's supposed death and Valant's arrival could have been sufficient.

"For example, take our hit single, '13 Years Hard Time For Love'," Klavier said, offering one his own songs as the basis for a metaphor. "Cue to the song, press the play button, and it will play for 2 minutes, 15 seconds. Do it a hundred times, and the result is the same." Phoenix looked at Klavier oddly, thinking that the length of time of such a song would be criminally short. "Magic is a world of utmost precision! Hocus pocus...requires admirable focus. And in the time of death determined by the doctor there is an incontrovertible truth."

"…Very well," the judge nodded in agreement. "The prosecution warns us we're dealing with very precise times. And we can require the cross-examination to require the same level of precision," the judge said, cautioning Phoenix on his next move.

"I would hope the defense refrains from its customarily broad, sweeping accusations," Klavier added onto the judge's words. "…Lest we blur the focus that this case so clearly demands."

"…Point taken," the judge conceded. "Baseless remarks will result in a penalty. Carry on, Mr. Wright!"

As the cross-examination phase began, Phoenix thought through the witness' statements until one stuck out to him: Valant seemed very sure of the time of death at 11:10. Even the autopsy report was not as precise (stating the victim had passed somewhere between the times of 11:00 and 11:30 PM but nothing more accurate). Phoenix decided this should be the entry point of his cross-examination. Phoenix raised a concern over what should be immeasurable precision.

Valant seemed undeterred. While the situation would appear to be illogically precise, Valant believed the matter could be cleared up through simple subtraction. Klavier quickly stepped into the discussion and completed the witness' thought: the victim had been given an IV drip, which could be seen in the crime photo. It had been established that the victim was to begin an IV regiment at 11 that night, as per his usual schedule. Sometime during the evening, the IV was removed from the victim and thus, the IV fluid would no longer flow. Klavier surmises this moment is also the moment when the victim was shot, thus giving an exact time of death based on the amount of IV fluid that had flowed into the victim's body to that point. To confirm these words, Klavier produced a report of the IV showing the time at which the fluid was no longer flowing.

Phoenix knew that in those words lay an important element he could at least explore. He requested Valant add his statement to the testimony. "The water of life springs not eternal…" Valant said with a vivid choice of phrasing. "The remaining IV liquid proves my innocence!"

Not ready to rest on that testimony, Phoenix decided to push Valant for more information about the IV he observed. Valant recapped his observations upon entering the room: the smell of gunpowder, his mentor's dead body, and then the IV bag and needle resting outside of Magnifi's arm. Klavier commented the IV needle was likely the only thing that kept Valant from being accused by the prosecution as a potential suspect. Valant replied by saying that it was his 'lucky color' that enabled such good fortune. The cape and hat that adorned Valant bore this color, which was in fact the same color as the IV fluid inside the bag. However, when Phoenix checked the crime scene photo, something was amiss about that claim.

Phoenix picked up on Valant's testimony. Using the IV fluid to show the time of death would indeed be a precise measurement of death…but visual aids such as an IV fluid bag could easily be doctored. By refilling the bag, it is possible to throw off the time of when the IV stopped flowing. Valant could have manipulated the amount of IV fluid remaining and thus used the apparent time of death to cast suspicion on Zak and remove suspicion from himself. Furthermore, Valant's statement that the fluid was another color than it appeared proves Valant knew something about the IV fluid that was not apparent in the evidence.

"It certainly sounds like your lucky color's brought you plenty of luck," Phoenix said, thoughtfully. "But not this time. Mr. Valant, your lucky color's betrayed you."

"…I'm afraid you've lost me," Valant replied, seemingly oblivious to Phoenix's intent.

Phoenix pounded his desk. "…Your Honor," he began. "The witness' testimony just now clearly contradicts the evidence!"

The judge was surprised at the passionate objection to the witness' statements. He once more reminded Phoenix that baseless accusations have no place in this testimony and that penalties would be brought should one be raised. However Phoenix remained unmoved in his choice of action.

"…Very well. Let's hear the defense's claim," the judge said, seeing that Phoenix was confident he had identified a contradiction. "Where is your evidence that contradicts what Mr. Valant has told us?"

"…The crime scene tells all, Your Honor," Phoenix said calmly.

"…All this talk of color has me yearning for black-and-white, clear cut simplicity," Klavier said while flicking his fingers together. "…Tell us, Herr Wright, where is the contradiction in this photo?"

"…My pleasure," Phoenix said after a brief pause. "And I assure you, it's quite simple. …But I can't promise anything in black and white."

"…Let's hear what Mr. Wright has to say," the judge intervened, willing to let Phoenix prove his argument. "What in this photo contradicts the witness' testimony?"

Phoenix identified the IV bag itself as the complication with Valant's account of the scene. "…Valant Gramarye!" Phoenix said, addressing the witness. "Let's get one thing straight about your 'lucky color'. It's 'yellow', yes?"

"…Kind of takes the mystery out of it, but yes," Valant said, disappointed that Phoenix had drained his poetic words of their intrigue.

"Something wrong with yellow, Mr. Wright?" the judge inquired.

"Yes, there is. Decisively wrong, in fact," Phoenix responded. He wasn't going to let Valant get away with such a fabricated story. "Take another look at the crime scene," Phoenix explained while referencing the photo.

"Wh-What's this…?" the judge said, upon observing the photo.

"Confusion, doubt…tell us what do your, elderly eyes spy?" Valant said, still not aware of what had gone awry in his testimony.

"Even my elderly eyes can see a problem here, Mr. Valant. Look at that IV bag!" the judge told the witness. Valant finally came to terms with the error of his words.

"Wh-What is this…!? What foul mag…ick?!" Valant stammered. He wrenched the handle of his staff, angered that he had overlooked such an obvious detail in his testimony.

"…It would be hard to call the IV liquid 'yellow'," Phoenix said. "And I'm afraid no magic was involved in taking this photograph." Valant reeled back in horror that he had been caught in a lie.

The judge quieted down the crowd. "What does this mean!?" he said.

Klavier objected only to find himself at a loss for words. "This…This is some kind of mistake!" he sputtered out in disbelief.

"Yes, Prosecutor Gavin…" the judge said to Klavier. "Your witness' mistake."

Phoenix looked at Klavier's obviously pained expression. _The greener they are, the harder they fall… I suppose there is no substitute for experience._ Phoenix thought as he observed Klavier's difficulty in grasping how his case had fallen victim to a lie. "Valant Gramarye," he continued, "as you have reminded us several times, your lucky color is yellow. But the IV is clearly not."

"W-Well…" Valant strained, trying to devise an explanation for such a discrepancy.

"This contradiction can only mean one thing!" Phoenix said. However, before he was able to state more of his point, Klavier stepped in with an objection.

"…And to think… You almost had me," Klavier said. He had regained his composure. "I see your true colors now, 'ace attorney' Phoenix Wright!" Klavier said. An air of disdain had started to hang over his words as he spoke the defense attorney's name.

"Something you'd like to tell us, Prosecutor Gavin?" the judge asked Klavier. "As far as this court can tell, the witness' testimony does contradict the evidence."

Klavier snickered at the remark. "Yes, a contradiction," he answered the judge's argument. "One that I shall be pleased to hand right back to Mr. Wright!"

"How do you mean…?" Phoenix said, unsure of what Klavier was proposing.

"How? Because the witness has made no mistakes!" Klavier snapped back. "I agree, at a glance, the IV liquid appears to be a sort of greenish-yellow. But I assure you, the liquid itself is quite yellow."

"Yellow liquid…? How can you say that?" the judge contended. "As far as I can tell from this photo, it's green…"

"Yes, but what color is the IV bag _itself_?" Klavier said, brimming with vigor.

"The bag? You mean the plastic bag on the hook?" Phoenix asked.

"Hm…it looks like a…I want to say 'light blue'?" the judge estimated.

"Precisely," Klavier said, ready to wrap up his train of thought. "…Figured it out yet? Put a yellow liquid in a blue bag and…?"

"You get green…" Phoenix said, understanding Klavier's argument.

"This, incidentally, is the liquid's true color," Klavier said, presenting a sample of the IV fluid in its naturally illuminated state to the court.

"…I see!" the judge said upon seeing the yellow fluid. "Your explanation does have a ring of truth to it," complimenting Klavier's observation.

However, Phoenix didn't buy Klavier's explanation of the situation. Surely there was something amiss about why Valant would immediately identify the fluid as yellow when anyone else would call it green before observing what color the bag it was in was. "As I thought…" he said, beginning his counter-argument. "There's no substitute for experience, Prosecutor Gavin."

"What…?"Klavier murmured, unprepared for Phoenix to strike back at what seemed like a complete arrangement of the facts.

"You may tell a good tale," Phoenix continued. "But. You've just proven something rather grave. For you, that is." Klavier maintained a cool head but was starting to doubt in his words. "The liquid in the IV is yellow, yes. …But how did this witness know that?" Valant was unprepared to return the question. "It's quite unnatural when you think about it. You…did think about it, right?" Phoenix said in a deceptively inviting manner. Klavier's fist was clenched as he supported himself on his desk. It was evident that he could see how much Valant's faulty testimony had damaged his case. "Your Honor! The defense requests an explanation from the witness! At the scene of the crime, the IV liquid appears to be green! …So let me ask! How did the witness know the IV liquid was actually yellow!?"

Phoenix's words sent a shockwave through the prosecution's witness. Valant's testimony had been struck down and now lay in a burning heap at his feet. The courtroom became aflame with conversation in the audience until the judge once more slammed his gavel to return peace.

"Mr. Wright! You will explain this at once!" the judge said in disbelief. "The witness clearly knew the color the IV liquid, so I'm sure it means something, but what!?"

"I can think of only one possibility, Your Honor," Phoenix stated. "The witness, Valant Gramarye, has testified that the liquid was yellow because..." Phoenix paused while he contemplated the answer. "…From the facts before us, the answer is clear. The witness knew the IV liquid was yellow. …Why? Because he'd seen it before. But not inside the blue bag we see in the photo. He saw the liquid by itself, in a clear, colorless bag."

"I suppose he would have had to," the judge said, finding Phoenix's conclusions to be within reason. "But I'm still not sure as to what this all means."

"Ask yourself, why would he know, if he didn't work at a hospital?" Phoenix challenged. "…That's where you'll find your meaning, Your Honor."

"OBJECTION!" Klavier shouted. "I'm afraid I find nothing. So what if he knew the IV liquid's color? Leave the getting excited over absolutely nothing to our teenybopper fans, ja?"

Phoenix countered with an objection of his own. "The IV liquid is the only evidence 'proving' the time of death," Phoenix fired back at the prosecution. "A 30 minute hourglass with 20 minutes of sand remaining. Your claim, Prosecutor Gavin." The judge remarks that it is indeed what Klavier had laid out earlier. "However…there's a critical difference between an hourglass and an IV bag."

The judge proclaimed the obvious difference between them, with the hourglass needing sand and the IV bag using liquid. However, Phoenix dismissed the remark and instead pointed to a more relevant difference: the fact that it is possible to insert more liquid into the bag.

Klavier objected again. "Let me get this straight, Herr Wright," he said with a fist pound. "You're saying the witness watered down the victim's IV bag!?"

"Not with water…but with IV liquid," Phoenix responded. He was fully confident now that he could reverse the case against Zak and finger Valant as the true culprit. "That's how you knew the IV liquid was yellow!"

"Now wait. Wait, I said wait!!!" Valant shouted, growing ever more agitated with each passing exchange between Klavier and Phoenix. "How might an amateur such as myself assay to perform such a task?"

Phoenix wasn't going to let an explanation like that stand scrutiny. "I'm an amateur, too, but I can pour water into a cup," he objected. Klavier objected and stated that an IV bag differs from a cup and asked Phoenix to prove that the witness had a hand in changing the IV level. The judge agreed with Klavier's objection and demanded proof of how refilling the IV bag could be done. However, Phoenix stood at the ready for Klavier's challenge. "…Valant Gramarye," Phoenix said once he was issued the ultimatum of proof. "I'm afraid your 'magic' won't serve you well in a life of crime."

"Might I ask what you're strongly suggesting?" Valant sneered back at Phoenix.

"…Magic relies on props. And props…become evidence," Phoenix replied simply. "Our witness was certainly able to increase the amount of IV liquid in the bag. All he had to do was work a little magic. And the prop was…" Phoenix readied his evidence. "TAKE THAT!" he said with charisma as he brought forth his evidence. It was the empty syringe lying at the bedside of the victim. "…It's the perfect prop for the 'Magically Increasing IV' trick! And easy enough for an amateur to use."

Klavier wasn't finished yet. "OBJECTION! Wh-What kind of evidence is that!?" he scoffed, thinking Phoenix had presented pointless evidence to the court. "The syringe was clean, not a trace of liquid in it!"

Phoenix answered with another objection. "And don't you find that odd, Prosecutor Gavin?" Klavier backed off at Phoenix's counter. "The victim had the syringe to administer insulin shots… There should have traces of insulin left inside! Well, Valant Gramarye? As you pointed out yourself, the IV liquid makes the perfect clock, one that you could manipulate at will!"

Valant had nothing to say in response to the staggering explanation offered by the defense. Everything that had been said about the IV bag was plausible and enforced with evidence. The judge's gavel rang out above the clamor in the courtroom. "I do believe…well, with this being his first, that the burden of this trial has been a bit too much to bear for Prosecutor Gavin." Klavier remained silent during the judge's words. "I'm afraid, that while there is a doubt as to the amount of IV liquid in that bag, the time of death cannot be proven. And that brings our trial to a close for today."

_Well. Maybe I can squeeze an extra day out of this…_ Phoenix thought, looking forward to continuing the trial after a chance to investigate.

"I see there are no objections, court is adjourn-" the judge attempted to say.

"OBJECTION!" the prosecutor said before the judge could finish his sentence. Klavier was playfully laughing at the turn of events. "…Truly, there's no substitute for experience," Klavier remarked, repeating Phoenix's words to him shortly before pointing out the contradiction in the IV liquid's color. "Nothing blinds one to the truth so effectively. A word to the wise: Underestimate the young, and they'll sweep your feet out from under you. In a way you never, ever expected." Klavier was digging his heels in and planned to battle wage war to the bitter end. "…You see, I know exactly what you're thinking. You say the witness used the syringe to manipulate the level of the IV liquid. But there is no proof."

"There's no proof that he didn't do it either," Phoenix said back. He didn't fear Klavier's words could delay the trial as there was enough room to at least declare a continuance so as to obtain further information.

"…Yes, quite true," Klavier said, not ready to end it. "Nor was this witness not quite as decisive as I'd hoped. This, I admit. After all, why linger in the past, when the future holds so much?" He had resumed contently playing with his bangs as he had done at the beginning of the trial.

"You…have something in mind, Prosecutor Gavin?" the judge asked, curious as to why Klavier was trying to prolong the proceeding.

"Proof, Herr Judge. I have another way to prove my case," Klavier announced. "…With evidence, no less." Klavier produced a brown book. "This…is the victim, Magnifi Gramarye's diary."

"Diary…?" Phoenix said. This was the first he had heard of this piece of evidence.

"After going into the hospital, Magnifi began writing his memoirs, it seems," Klavier laid out. "The story of his birth, his startling debut…and of meeting his disciples. It seems he intended for the last chapter to end, quite appropriately, with his death."

"Wait…that book doesn't say what the reason was, does it?" Phoenix inquired. "The reason his disciples couldn't refuse his last request?"

"…Sadly, it does not," Klavier confirmed. "What's important here…is on the last page. Apparently the victim wrote in his journal that night. Even after the IV begun at 11:00 PM. …Let's read it, shall we?"

_Tonight's IV is in. Maybe the last. I leave the rest to them. The first should come soon. This journal may end here or it may go on…but not long. That depends on__ his__ hand. All that's left for mine is to lay down this pen._

"Hm…this appears to have been written before his death," the judge surmised. The judge added the diary to the court record.

"Read the very last part with particular care," Klavier said, knowing he had a point. "'This journal may end here or it may go on…but not long. That depends on his hand,'" Klavier recounted from the diary. "Of course, by 'his'…he refers to our defendant, Zak Gramarye." The judge concurred. "But look at what he said before that! 'This journal may end here or it may go on.' …'It may go on.' Magnifi Gramarye intended to write again! That is…if Zak Gramarye didn't pull the trigger." Klavier's smug expression indicated he had found a crucial chink in Phoenix's armor. Phoenix only replied with silence. "I see the defense understands the meaning of this," Klavier continued his apparent victory lap. "The victim's diary does not 'go on'… It ends!"

Klavier added a triumphant wall slam to his final statement. "Because Magnifi's life was brought to an end by the defendant, Zak Gramarye!"

"…Prosecutor Gavin!" the judge exclaimed once he had quieted the gallery. "Are you certain Magnifi Gramarye wrote this!?"

"…There is no mistaking his handwriting," Klavier said with a vibe of finality to his words.

"Well, this does seem to be significant," the judge said, satisfied with Klavier's answer. "According to this, Magnifi did intend to continue his diary. Yet, if his diary ended here, which plainly, it did…"

"…Then the one who pulled the trigger was the first visitor. …Zak Gramarye," Klavier finished the judge's sentence for him. He turned his attention towards Phoenix. "Well, how do you like me now, Herr Wright? Still too 'green' for your tastes? Hmm?" Klavier said, confident he had proven not only his point but put Phoenix in his place.

Phoenix did not reply to Klavier. Instead he took a moment to reflect on everything Klavier had said about the diary. Unlike Klavier's rashness, Phoenix was a man who would not blindly rush into presenting evidence. After looking at the diary, he noticed a very clear error in Klavier's description of the final entry.

The judge's gavel signaled Phoenix would have to offer a reply to Klavier's evidence or forfeit the case. "Well, Mr. Wright? The witness's testimony we heard was lacking…but put together with this evidence, it seems quite sufficient for a case." Phoenix knew that the diary would finish off his case for good unless he took issue with it.

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk. If Klavier wanted to drag out this battle, he would gladly meet him. "I'm left with no choice but to show my own evidence," Phoenix said with a careful and deliberate pace.

The judge looked surprised. "You have some evidence that overturns this diary!?" he remarked, not fully assured that Phoenix could produce anything to refute it.

"Hm…" Klavier said. His voice contained the sound of anticipation. "…It's not too late to rethink this and avoid more…embarrassment," he said cockily.

"Very well, please show us your evidence, Mr. Wright," the judge commanded the defense.

"Incidentally, don't even think of showing us this diary I've just shown the court," Klavier boldly said, ruling out Phoenix's ability to re-introduce the piece of evidence. "Now that we've come this far, I hope you have something a little more…decisive. Show us proof that the victim continued to write in his diary!"

"…Alright, I'd be happy to," Phoenix said, still believing that he had a case. "The decisive evidence proving that the diary didn't end with this page is…"

----

_At this point in our story, with the facts remaining as they stand, Phoenix Wright presented the diary page that he held since the beginning of the trial. Immediately following this, the cross-examination of Valant Gramarye was halted at the request of Klavier Gavin. In an unprecedented move, Klavier brought a new witness named 'Drew Misham' onto the stand. Misham, a man who specializes in the replication of art, confirmed that the diary page was not genuine and in fact had been produced by his studio. The case would tragically end here, as Phoenix Wright would no longer be allowed to continue serving as an attorney. Zak Gramarye would flee the courthouse and justice would follow him. Phoenix would be stripped of not only his badge, but his honor. And it would take seven years to finally undo that damage…_

_But we are not here to retell that tragedy. This is the juncture…the moment that can change everything. What if…Phoenix chose NOT to present that tainted evidence? That…is where this story truly begins._

_**To be continued…**_

_(A/N: So…why did I bother rewriting "that case" from beginning to the point that Phoenix is accused of introducing falsified evidence? I needed to set a stage for the remainder of the story. If you want to just play through it yourself instead of reading all this, by all means. I just had to give my story a good jumping off point. Now we can actually cut into the real story.)_


	3. The Moment

_Chapter 1: The Moment_

Phoenix looked at the court record before him. _This is it…_ he thought, readying himself to present his last argument. _Klavier says I cannot use the diary…no problem, I can still come out of this._

In his hand, he held a sheet of paper with a handwritten message. Reading it, it seemed to indicate that it was Magnifi Gramarye's final words, which were written after Zak Gramarye had left the room. The message professed a well-lived life and one he was happy to leave behind.

"Your Honor, the defense would like to-" Phoenix began to say. Suddenly, he caught himself. Something in the back of his mind stopped him briefly. _What...What happened just then?_ Phoenix thought. The sensation felt familiar but at the same time, miniscule. He shook it off. "Your Honor, the defense will present-" he tried to say once more but he felt himself stop again.

"_Take…closer…look…" _a mysterious voice said in Phoenix's mind. Phoenix recognized it that time. _Mia…!?_ An image of his mentor and guiding light flashed before his eyes. He took a quick glance to his right, expecting to see his mentor being channeled through his assistant or her young cousin. However, no one was standing in the co-council position. _That's right…Maya's not here…she took Pearl to Gatewater Land today,_ Phoenix remembered when he realized that his assistant was not present with him in court that day. Phoenix now knew that that it was actually his own attorney's intuition telling him to examine the evidence more closely, manifesting itself as Mia's voice to force him to listen.

"Mr. Wright," the judge said, observing Phoenix's indecision. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh…no," Phoenix said, still trying to make sense of what was happening to him. "I'm alright." He looked across the courtroom and at Klavier. He noticed Klavier's body language seemed to be saying more than he was. He seemed on edge, as if he was anticipating something. _Why is he so tense…?_ Phoenix wondered as he observed Klavier anxiously tapping his desk. _Maybe…Maybe there is something more to this,_ Phoenix realized. "Your Honor, may I have a moment to look over the evidence one more time? I'd like to verify the facts of my argument," Phoenix requested. The judge hesitated but then granted Phoenix his request.

"OBJECTION!" Klavier interrupted. It was obvious he was itching for some action. "Your Honor, either the defense will refute this evidence now or this case is finished!"

"I'm going to allow it, Prosecutor Gavin," the judge reminded the prosecution. "Do bear in mind we seek the truth in this courtroom, not speedy resolutions to trials. If the defense believes they can form a more complete argument, I do think we can spare a minute or two to let Mr. Wright examine the evidence." Klavier grumbled in frustration but did not raise a new objection.

"Thank you, Your Honor. This won't take more than two or three minutes." Phoenix said gratefully. Phoenix requested the diary so he could take a closer look. By this point, Klavier was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed impatiently looking around the courtroom. _I know something's up now…Klavier cannot be this uneasy without a good reason…_ Phoenix thought, knowing Klavier's coolheaded demeanor being pushed aside for such tension would only happen if something serious was at stake.

Phoenix looked at the diary page he was given by Trucy at the start of the trial and looked at the diary. The final page of the diary was ripped out, something Phoenix had noticed and no one else seemed to. He slowly slid his page into the diary and lined it up with the fragmented edge. _A perfect match…_ Phoenix noted. Next he flipped through the other pages, taking note of Magnifi's handwriting style on each page. _The handwriting is authentic too…;_ he continued to ponder, not catching any inconsistencies in how the page was written. He shook his head at his findings. _Just eyeballing it, I'd have to say this page definitely came from this diary…am I worrying for nothing…?_ Phoenix thought. He was starting to believe his intuition had failed him. He looked over the ripped page intensely, hoping to affirm his intuition was not wrong. Phoenix looked back at Klavier and saw that he was smiling confidently as he watched Phoenix carefully match the diary page to the diary. _Maybe…Klavier just wants to get to band practice or something…_ Phoenix thought, trying to rationalize Klavier's sudden shift in behavior.

Then…it hit him… _That's it!_ Phoenix realized. As he looked at the page under extreme scrutiny, he saw a very faint watermark sitting beneath the text on the page. Anyone just casually observing the page would have missed it altogether. He lifted the page up above his head to look at it through the lights penetrating the page to get a better look. Trying to make it out, he could see the image of what appeared to be a 'D' and an 'S'. Phoenix quickly perused the other pages in the diary and, comparing the loose page to the same location on the other pages, could see that it was in fact absent. Despite the watermark was almost invisible to the naked eye, he was now confident that there was something wrong with the evidence he had been handed.

"Your Honor," Phoenix said after he was done analyzing the evidence, "the defense is ready to make its case."

"Finally," Klavier said, rolling his eyes beneath his sunglasses. "Herr Attorney over there is just stalling, let's finish this."

_Hm…I can attack this directly or I can see if Klavier knows something here that I don't…_ Phoenix thought, now turning his attention to the prosecution.

The judge banged his gavel. "As you were, Mr. Wright. What can you present that will challenge the prosecution's claim that this diary stands as conclusive proof of Zak Gramarye's role in the murder of his mentor?"

"I present…" Phoenix started. Klavier once again looked ready to pounce. _Come on, Rock-boy, I can see your fangs…let's see what's got your goat…_ Phoenix thought with confidence. "…the diary," Phoenix announced.

"OBJECTION!" Klavier called out from across the courtroom. "Did I not just say that you weren't able to use that!? Herr Wright, I must question how the HELL you came about as such an attorney of high regard!" Klavier was clearly angered Phoenix's strategy was in stark defiance to his earlier words.

"I wasn't done, Prosecutor Gavin…" Phoenix said, calmly in spite of Klavier's fury. "I direct the court's attention to the page facing the supposed final entry."

The judge looked at the diary. "Mr. Wright…the facing page is merely a blank page. Magnifi Gramarye's messages end with the previous page…" the judge said, disappointed Phoenix presented such an unnecessary point.

"Your Honor, I would not think it too unreasonable to notice the serrated edge separating Magnifi's last words and the blank page," Phoenix corrected. "I think it should be obvious that something was removed from this diary sometime before it was entered into evidence."

"You're right, Mr. Wright!" the judge said, now seeing the missing page.

"Hmph," Klavier grunted, blowing off Phoenix's argument. "Herr Attorney, once again, there is nothing more this diary can add to your case. If you have nothing else pertaining to this diary to present, then I suggest you step away gracefully, ja? Maybe…if you could produce the missing page we might be able to keep this trial moving…"

Valant was starting to laugh on the witness stand. "I'd like to see him try," he said in a condescending tone. "That page wasn't even present when I went to see Magnifi. You can see the diary is open in the photo of the scene. If it was when the crime scene was discovered, it surely was by the time I arrived to find his body so I can confirm I saw the torn page. Between 11PM and my arrival to the room, the hallway security footage of Magnifi's floor shows only Zak Gramarye sneaking into the room. During that time, he shot the victim because the next person to enter the room by that same hallway footage is me and I was the one who reported the body! Dead men can't open books! If anyone has the page in question, it would be the defendant."

"Oh? You want to believe that, Mr. Valant?" Phoenix said confidently. He raised the mysterious document up so Valant could see it. He guided Valant's attention to the ripped edge in particular.

"Wh-What!?" Valant said, dumbstruck that Phoenix held what looked like the missing page. "How…How do you have that!?"

"What…? This?" Phoenix said, feigning ignorance of what he was holding. "I never said I knew what this is. But…judging by your reaction, I'd have to say you know. Care to tell us?"

"The…missing…!?" Valant said through his teeth. "But…how…do you…have… That's…IMPOSSSSSSSIBLE!!!!" Valant was thrown back in shock.

The judge stepped in. "Mr. Wright, is that truly the missing diary page that contains Magnifi's final words? Quickly! Show the court!"

Phoenix, however, sidestepped the judge's demand. "As you can see, Valant Gramarye finds this paper to be jarring," Phoenix said. "Therefore, this page can only be…" he trailed off.

"OBJECTION!" Klavier shouted with more enthusiasm and zeal than he had at any other point in the trial. He pounded the wall behind him then paused, as if he was absorbing the moment. It was clear this was what he had been waiting for since he had first presented the diary. "…Finally," he said, after breaking his silence. "You couldn't resist, could you, Herr Wright? …Herr Judge, might I request we put the current cross-examination on ho-"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix proclaimed back. _Got you …_ Phoenix thought. He had intentionally trailed off in his previous point to bait Klavier into objecting. If he raised an objection, Phoenix knew that meant Klavier was aware of the page beforehand. "Prosecutor Gavin…what exactly are you objecting to?" Phoenix said, slyly.

Klavier began to laugh. "Surely…you aren't trying to pull the wool over my eyes...Herr Wright…" he said, his words burning with a strong contempt. "You are attempting to fool this court but I can't let you do that…not with that piece of evidence…how dare you present such fraudulent garb-"

"'Present'?" Phoenix said, pretending to be blissfully unaware. "I presented nothing but the diary. Your response was quite memorable." Phoenix waved the diary page for Klavier to see. "Like I said…I never stated what this is. Evidence cannot be considered 'presented' unless the one presenting it identifies it for the court. Until I do, this is merely a sheet of paper; nothing more. Or has your youth caused you to forget the basics of evidence law and court procedure?"

"B-B-But…" Klavier stuttered, still feeling like Phoenix was attempting to present the page. "You showed it to us…we know it's the missing diary page and for that reason, I can't allow you to present it! I can prove I'm correct!"

"No, Prosecutor Gavin…I did not identify this page as anything more than a piece of paper," Phoenix responded. "I simply let the witness see it. If anyone had a hand in identifying this page to the court, it was your witness. It is on his belief and his belief alone that we consider this to be the 'diary page' in question." Valant was twisting the handle of his staff in frustration that he had led the court to believe it was the missing page without Phoenix having to say it.

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk. "Your Honor! There is something about this piece of paper that leads me to believe that there is more going on here than we are aware. I am requesting a twenty minute recess, in which I'd like consult with you in your chambers," Phoenix announced. Klavier gritted his teeth then clutched the sides of his head as if to drown out what he was hearing. "Seeing as Prosecutor Gavin seems to take such a great interest in this matter, I'd also like to request he join us…" Phoenix finished. Klavier was drenched in a cold sweat but could do nothing.

"Very well, at the defense's request, this court will take a twenty minute recess," the judge said. "However, I will not allow for any further breaks past this. This will be our final recess of the day and when we reconvene, I will make a decision whether or not to hand down a verdict. Defense attorney Phoenix Wright, Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, I will see you in my chambers. This court is now in recess!" The judge banged his gavel, making the recess official.

-----

_**April 19, 1:47 PM  
District Court  
Judge's Chambers**_

Phoenix and Klavier stood together in the judge's chambers. Phoenix was collected and level but Klavier looked burnt out and agitated. He had his sunglasses worn over his forehead and was propped against one of the judge's bookcases with his arms crossed. He refused to look Phoenix in the eye.

"Klavier…" Phoenix said while they waiting for the judge to appear. "Is there something you know about this?" He showed him the controversial scrap of paper. Klavier did not offer an answer. The judge entered the room shortly after.

"So…Mr. Wright, this recess was at your request," the judge said after taking his seat behind his desk and faced the two attorneys. "What was so urgent that you had to see me immediately?"

"Thank you again, Your Honor. I won't take up any more of your time than necessary," Phoenix began. He handed the judge the piece of paper and the diary. "As you can see, this page fits in the diary cleanly with the serrated edge matching the rip on the loose page. Furthermore, the page's handwriting is, by my amateur analysis, not different in any way whatsoever. The obvious conclusion is this page was clearly removed from this book."

The judge confirmed both of Phoenix's inferences about the page were correct. "Well then…if you're so confident that this page is from this book, why not present this in court? Something this decisive would only have helped your case. Whatever we discuss in here is off the record."

"That is precisely why I felt I had to come see you directly," Phoenix replied. "During the brief period where you allowed me to examine this page, I discovered what appeared to be a nearly-invisible watermark on it. All I could make out of it were the letters 'D' and 'S' but in any case, I was unable to find the same watermark on any of the other pages in the diary." He pointed out the location of the watermark to the judge; despite the fact the judge was unable to see it. "Furthermore, Prosecutor Gavin seems to have a particular interest in what this piece of evidence means…" he looked back at Klavier, who was still fuming in the corner. "Even Valant Gramarye reacted as if this page should not be in my hands. It is these occurrences, combined with the watermark on the page, that cause me to believe that this piece of paper exists to sabotage my case. By presenting this page in court I would have been introducing illegal evidence and I believe that Prosecutor Gavin had come to court today prepared to capitalize on that."

The judge mulled over what Phoenix was telling him. He leaned back in his chair and carefully looked at the loose page while stroking his beard. After a period of thought, the judge leaned forward and returned the page to Phoenix. "So you think Prosecutor Gavin may have already known about this page before we started the trial?" the judge asked. Phoenix confirmed his suspicions once again. "Mr. Wright, may I inquire how you came to possess this document?"

"I only received it this morning when the trial began," Phoenix explained. "It was given to me by the daughter of the defendant. Other than that, I don't know the origin of this page."

The judge turned his attention to Klavier. "Prosecutor Gavin, is Mr. Wright's suspicion that you had prior knowledge of this paper before you came into the courthouse today correct?"

"I refuse to comment on anything this...charlatan of a defense attorney is trying to fill your mind with," Klavier barked back. "I can't believe a person of your legal stature is buying this rubbish!" He resumed ignoring Phoenix and the judge following his outburst.

The judge shook his head. "Be that as it may, Prosecutor Gavin, Mr. Wright nonetheless has a valid argument about this piece of evidence," he said to Klavier. He returned his attention to Phoenix. "Well, thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mr. Wright," the judge said. "Your keen observation has spared you and your case from a potentially disastrous end. What do you want to have happen next?"

"I'd like the trial to be adjourned for the day and allow me an opportunity to do some investigation," Phoenix said. "Not only to prove my client's innocence but explore more details into this piece of evidence. I feel like that this evidence is related to the case even if it is fabricated."

"One more question remains, Mr. Wright," the judge said. "What is there to say that you yourself did not produce this fabrication? I must be certain you can prove that your case is otherwise authentic minus this piece of illegal evidence." Klavier's attention was piqued at this line of questioning and he began to pay attention to the judge and Phoenix's conversation.

"I guessed that this might come up," Phoenix said. "I've got the request for defense Shadi Enigmar submitted by to declare me as his defense council." He pulled an envelope out of his jacket and passed it to the judge. "This is dated yesterday, which is not a sufficient amount of time to create evidence like this, especially given how convincingly accurate this piece of evidence appears to be. If you require more concrete confirmation, the detention center security footage of the meeting between Mr. Enigmar and me from yesterday to sign this document should suffice."

"Your request for an adjournment will be granted, Mr. Wright," the judge said after reading over the request for defense. "When we reconvene, I will formally confirm the adjournment; best of luck on your future investigation." The judge stood up and shook hands with Phoenix before he walked out of the room.

As Phoenix was collecting the evidence off of the judge's desk, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Klavier. He still had a stern look of disapproval on his face but was willing to talk to Phoenix now.

"What...What did you say to the judge?" Klavier said in a grimly serious voice. "Something about...a watermark on the page...?"

"There's a nearly transparent image of a 'D' and an 'S' behind the text on the diary page," Phoenix explained to the prosecutor. "Why? Do you know something about it?"

Klavier paused for a moment before speaking. "Herr Wright…meet me in the lobby after the trial is adjourned…" Klavier said vaguely. With that he quietly turned and left the judge's chambers with his hands in his pants pockets.

_**To be continued…**_

_(A/N: So, there it is. Phoenix managed to avoid being shamed out of the legal profession. But there's still more on the way. As anyone who knows about case 4-4, all the facts aside from Phoenix not presenting the evidence still stand. Next the investigation begins.)_


	4. Moving Forward

_Chapter 2: Moving Forward_

_**April 19, 2:10 PM  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 7**_

Phoenix had resumed his place at the defense bench following his meeting with the judge. The recess was over and the judge was set to return to officially call an adjournment to the day's proceedings. Along with Phoenix, Valant Gramarye had been asked to take his place at the witness stand as he had been prior to the recess.

"Mr. Wright…" Valant said as they were waiting for the judge to come back to the courtroom. "I can only express how disappointed I am…trying to accuse me while lying for your client…have you no shame?" He pointed his staff at Phoenix's face.

"Mr. Valant, I have yet to prove anything," Phoenix said back to the witness. "All I have done today is simply shown that there is possible room for doubt in my client's case when your own alibi has yet to be corroborated. Please bear with my methods."

Valant silently and glumly conceded the point. "So…what of the diary page?" he asked the defense, trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry…you won't be seeing it again," Phoenix reassured him. "I spoke to the judge about it and obtained a recess for today's proceedings. The page wasn't authentic; the real page is still out there somewhere. In that regard, Mr. Valant, your testimony has been proven correct. The diary was indeed missing that page when you found it open on the victim's chest."

The judge ascended the stairs to his seat at the head of the courtroom. Phoenix turned to face him. He banged his gavel, indicating the trial was about to begin again.

"We will now resume," the judge said. "During the recess, I was able to speak with Mr. Wright and…and..." the judge looked over to the prosecution's side of the courtroom.

_Hm…?_ Phoenix wondered, now noticing as well.

"Mr. Wright…um…where is the prosecution?" the judge asked. Over at the prosecutor's bench, the spot remained empty. Klavier had never returned to the courtroom.

"I'm…not sure," Phoenix said. "The last I saw of him was leaving your chambers."

"Ahem…in any case," the judge said, trying to move on. "With or without Prosecutor Gavin, I am ready to announce my decision. Today's proceedings will be suspended at the request of Mr. Wright. It seems the facts in this case have yet to all be established. In addition, we seem to be faced with the possibility of tainted evidence and for that reason, I believe more investigation will be required."

"Your Honor…" Valant said, addressing the judge. "What of me? Will I be needed after today? I do have...quite a few matters to attend to."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Valant," the judge replied regretfully. "Unfortunately, due to the unsubstantiated testimony that you have made today, I cannot say that you are free of suspicion. Until all of the facts are confirmed, you remain a flight risk. I am forced to remand you to the detention center, at least until these proceedings are complete."

"What!?" Valant cried. "You dare hold me when the defendant clearly holds more suspicion than I!?" Valant grew indignant at the judge's decision.

The judge shook his head. "Once again, I am sorry but it is my duty as the purveyor of this courtroom to do what is best for the case and…as such, it is not in our best interest to simply let you walk out of this courtroom when the doubt clouding your account of the events remains."

Valant gripped the edge of the witness podium in a silent rage, his face twisted in a grimace. "This…This…This is an outrage!! How dare you confine the disciple of Magnifi Gramarye over something as trivial as this!" he cursed.

The judge shook his head once more. "That is my decision and it will stand. And with that, I believe our proceedings for today are at an end. I do hope that Prosecutor Gavin will be returning tomorrow when we resume."

The judge brought his gavel down. "Court is adjourned!"

-----

_**April 19, 1:34 PM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 1**_

Phoenix stood in the defendant lobby, the proceedings now on hold. _At last…a reprieve…_ he thought, reflecting how close he came to ruining the case. He held the sheet of paper that almost brought about a catastrophic end. _I need…to find out more about this…_

"Mr. Wright…" a familiar voice said. Phoenix turned around to see Zak Gramarye standing behind him.

"Mr. Enigmar," Phoenix said, greeting his client. "I guess…your guarantee was fulfilled. We didn't get a verdict today."

"Indeed," he replied with confidence. "Did you doubt the words of a Gramarye? We make miracles happen by the day!" He let out a triumphant laugh.

"Heh heh…" Phoenix laughed along nervously. "It…It was kind of a miracle we got out of there in one piece." He was reminded of the paper he was holding. _I should ask Mr. Enigmar about this,_ he thought. _Maybe he'll have something to say…or not…_

Phoenix held up the paper. "Mr. Enig-" he started to say.

"Please," Zak replied, halting Phoenix from proceeding. "We've fought in the trenches together! Call me 'Zak', I insist!"

_Trenches…?_ Phoenix wondered, stupefied at the word choice of his client. "Yes, well…'Zak'," he continued. "I need to ask you about thi-"

"Dad-dee!" a girl's voice called out, once more halting Phoenix's inquisition. It was Trucy, who hadn't been seen since the beginning of the day's trial. She stormed over to the two men and was looking grumpy. Her arms were folded, showing she was serious.

"Trucy," Zak said, trying to greet his daughter. "What did you think of today's trial?"

"Daddy! You promised I'd get to do my first show today!" she said, still upset. "What happened? I didn't get to do anything!"

"Aw…" Zak said. "I'm sorry, Trucy. But I didn't need any magic today; we didn't get a verdict." He lifted off his daughter's hat and ruffled her soft, brown hair to make her feel better. A smile began to return to her face.

"It's alright!" she said. Her voice was cheerful again. "I guess I'll get another chance!"

"That's my girl," Zak said, returning her smile with his own.

_Magic…? _Phoenix was confused. _What did he mean they didn't need 'magic' because there wasn't a verdict today?_

"Anyway, Mr. Wright, you were attempting to say something?" Zak said, returning to his previous conversation with Phoenix.

"Uh…right," Phoenix said, trying to regain his train of thought after the diversion. "It's about thi-"

A bailiff entered the defendant lobby. "Mr. Gramarye," he said. "We're going to need to escort you to the prisoner transport to return to the detention center," he informed Zak.

"Oh…I see…" Zak said, disappointed he wouldn't get to continue his conversation with Phoenix. "I'm afraid our time is up, Mr. Wright."

_Dammit! I didn't get anything useful out of him!_ Phoenix fumed.

"Please, Mr. Wright, if you have something you need to address; come to the detention center," Zak said. "I'll be there." Zak laughed at his little joke before an officer came in and took him by the arm to lead him to the transport.

"Wait!" Phoenix called after Zak. The guard stopped and let Zak hear out Phoenix. "Zak…I…may have to talk to Valant. But, he seemed…angry when the judge announced that he was going to have to be held at the detention center. I'm not sure if he'll be willing to cooperate. Could you…?" he trailed off.

"Hm…" Zak thought. "I understand what you're saying, Mr. Wright. I will try to talk to him and help him see the situation. Even if he still suspects me of the murder, we share a bond that goes deeper than this case. I'm sure I'll be able to get through to him."

"Thank you," Phoenix said. With that, the guard escorted Zak away. As Zak was walking away, another thought struck Phoenix. He ran out of the lobby and tried to catch up with Zak and his guard. "Wait! Wait!" Phoenix called down the hall, trying to get their attention. They halted again. "Um…Zak, what about…uh…Trucy?" Trucy peered around the defendant lobby door frame at the sound of her name.

Zak looked surprised. "Oh…right…" he mumbled.

_Yeeeah…great fathering there, Mr. Enigmar,_ Phoenix thought, visibly miffed at Zak's absentmindedness concerning his daughter.

"Perhaps…you could look after her!" Zak said, acting as if he had been hit with inspiration.

"But…wait, I have an investigation to conduct!" Phoenix protested.

"Ah ha ha ha! Sorry about this, Mr. Wright!" Zak said, laughing as he was led away.

"But…Zak…I…." Phoenix said, flushed with aggravation. _How the…_ he began to think until he was struck from behind. "Oof!" he grunted. Trucy had jumped onto his back.

"Yay! I get to hang out with Mr. Wright!" Trucy said joyfully while hanging onto Phoenix's shoulders. She put her top hat on his head.

_Yay, I get to babysit while I investigate a MURDER…_ Phoenix contemplated the situation he was left with. He set Trucy down and returned her hat. They were about to return to the defendant lobby until…

"Herr Wright," a voice with a slight German accent said from behind Phoenix. Phoenix turned around, knowing what was waiting for him.

"Klavier…" he responded. He tried to look the young prosecutor in the eye but Klavier's sunglasses stood in his way. Klavier's demeanor and attitude hadn't changed from earlier; he was still in a funk over the day's proceedings. Trucy stood near Phoenix as he stood face to face with Klavier.

"I…don't acknowledge you, Herr Wright," Klavier said bluntly. Phoenix was hit with a quick flashback of a prosecutor with white hair and a red visor who had said much the same words to him not long ago. "Whatever you pulled in there…it's a load of crap and I'm not going to stand for it…"

"Klavier…please," Phoenix said, trying to hint at Trucy's presence. "Keep it clean, OK?"

"…Whatever," Klavier said dismissively. "Anyway, maybe that fake evidence is yours, maybe it wasn't. I don't frankly care; I won't tolerate it…but…"

"But…?" Phoenix said curiously.

"I put my duty as a prosecutor and a pursuer of the truth above any personal sentiments I feel about the defense," Klavier continued. "If…If you're not lying and that page was handed to you by that girl this morning…I'll…let you prove yourself. I need to know more about this page myself." Klavier's words gave off the impression that he was forcing himself to talk to Phoenix. He lowered his sunglasses slightly so Phoenix could see his eyes.

"Really?" Phoenix questioned, curious about what Klavier had come to him for. "What are you… What are you proposing?" Klavier produced a small card from his pocket and handed it to Phoenix. "What is…this?" Phoenix asked.

"When you said the watermark on the page was 'D-S', I was reminded of something," Klavier explained. "I have no idea if this will help you in any way…honestly, at this moment, it's no concern of mine. But…go to this address. The truth behind that evidence…might be found there…" Klavier sighed.

"Th…Thank you for this," Phoenix said, unsure of how to respond to a man who clearly wasn't enjoying having to speak to him. He slipped the card into his jacket's breast pocket.

"Other than that…I'm not offering any more help," Klavier told Phoenix. "Prove you've got nothing to do with this fake evidence business… Come to my office… If you don't show before this trial ends, you'll only confirm yourself as a sneak and a sham and I assure you that I will see to it that you do not practice law again." Klavier offered a harsh warning.

_True, Klavier could still have me investigated for even having this evidence in court,_ Phoenix thought, not taking Klavier's words lightly. _I'm lucky enough as it is that the judge was willing to side with me._

"Only when you have proven to me that you're not hiding anything…then, and only then, will I tell you what I know," Klavier finished.

"I'll…keep that in mind," Phoenix said. Klavier said nothing back. He adjusted his sunglasses then turned around and walked away as quietly as he had arrived.

"Mr. Wright…what is that man's problem with you?" Trucy said after Klavier was gone, somewhat shaken by the cold exchange between the two attorneys.

"It's… It's okay, Trucy," Phoenix said, trying to make her feel better. "He's just upset… I'm sure I'll be able to bring him around once this is all over..." Phoenix pulled out the card and read it; the name on the card was 'Drew Misham'. '_Drew Misham'? How will this help my case?_ Phoenix thought, wondering if Klavier was really trying to help. He returned the card to his pocket.

"So, Mr. Wright, where are we going?" Trucy asked her guardian for the day.

"First, back to my office," Phoenix told her. "I have to meet someone there before we can get started…"

-----

_**April 19  
Wright & Co. Law Offices**_

Phoenix opened the door to his law offices. Inside, he could hear the sounds of two females. _Guess that means they're back…_ he thought, recognizing who they belonged to.

"Oh, Nick's back from court!" the older of the two chirped as she heard the door open. She came out from the back room with a young girl in tow.

"Hello, Maya, Pearls," Phoenix said as he entered and saw his assistant and her nine-year old cousin, Pearl, standing in the main lobby of the office.

"How was the trial, Nick?" Maya asked, wanting to be filled on what she had missed.

"I'd…rather forget about it…" Phoenix replied, clearly exhausted from his ordeal. "I wish I could have been at Gatewater Land with you and Pearls instead. I'll tell you about it a bit later." He took off his blue jacket and shuffled over to the couch on the side of the main lobby.

"Are you OK, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked as she watched the attorney flop onto the couch. Phoenix threw his jacket onto the arm rest before lying down.

"I'll be fine, Pearls," he told her. "I just need to take a load off for a few minutes. I have an investigation I need to complete anyway so I can't hang around here."

Just then the door to the office opened again. Maya and Pearl looked back over at the door and saw Trucy standing at the entrance. She was gazing around the lobby, taking in the new environment.

"Hey, who are you?" Maya asked Trucy.

"Oh, that's Trucy…the defendant's daughter," Phoenix explained. "He's in the detention center right now so I had to kind of…"

Maya laughed. "Ol' Nick's gotta babysit today? Hope you're getting paid extra!" she joked. Trucy grew indignant at the sound of the word 'babysit'.

"No!" she objected. "Mr. Wright's just helping my daddy out! I could take care of myself!" She folded her arms and her facial expression transformed into a pout. Phoenix childishly stuck out his tongue in agreement with Trucy.

"Aw…it's alright," Maya said, taking back her words. "I'm just messing around. My name is 'Maya Fey' and I'm Mr. Wright's assistant. This is my cousin, 'Pearl'," she said, introducing her younger cousin. "So…I like your outfit," she said, complimenting Trucy's magician costume.

"Yeah, you look like a TV magician. You even have the silk hat," Pearl agreed. Trucy proudly rubbed her nose and smiled confidently.

"She's the daughter of Zak Gramarye, of the magician group 'Troupe Gramarye'," Phoenix explained.

"Oh yeah…Troupe Gramarye," Maya said. "I saw a poster about some kind of…'magician's showdown' while we were at Gatewater Land with their name on it…they were going to do a showcase with Max Galactica."

"That reminds me," Phoenix said, sitting up on the couch, "why are you guys back anyway? I thought you were planning to stay there until at least 4."

"We were…"Maya started. She looked over at Pearl who had a nervous expression on her face. "…But the person in the Pink Badger costume at the park kind of freaked Pearly out… I think whoever it was might have recognized us and got a little too…'chummy'? So we came back early." Maya was at a loss for appropriate words to describe what had happened.

"Uh…riiight," Phoenix said, not sure what exactly had transpired at the park.

"So, uh…'Trucy', was it?" Maya said, returning her attention to Trucy. "Are you a magician like your father?"

"Yep!" she said. "I was supposed to do my first performance today but…things went differently, I guess. Want to see a trick!?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Um…sure. You want to see a magic trick, Pearly?" Maya asked her cousin. She nodded in reply.

"'Kay!" Trucy said with a bright smile. She was eager to show what she was capable of. "Be amazed at the fantastic…" She hopped up a short distance from the ground. Instantly, a giant wooden puppet appeared from behind her and took the silk hat off her head. The puppet was cloaked in a cape in the same color as her own. "…Mr. Hat!"

"Wah!" Maya said, reeling back in surprise. Pearl was so shocked she fell down upon seeing the puppet.

_What the heck is that thing!? _Phoenix thought, equally as surprised as the two girls.

"_Heya guys! How's it going?" _the puppet appeared to say. Trucy could be seen moving her arm inside her cape to manipulate the puppet's mouth while she threw her voice.

"W-Wow…" Maya said, still stunned that Trucy had managed to produce such a large object from seemingly nowhere. "That's…amazing!"

"Daddy helped me with this," Trucy explained. "It's my favorite trick…I was planning on showing it off today but Daddy said we didn't need to." Trucy demonstrated some more of her ability to work with the puppet.

_Was this what Zak meant by 'not needing magic today'…?_ Phoenix pondered as he looked at the puppet and thought back to Zak's words back at the courthouse.

"_Well, thanks for giving Trucy-doll your attention,"_ the puppet 'said'. _"Guess I should let Mr. Wright get back to work!"_ With that, Trucy put the hat back on her head and the puppet folded up as mysteriously as it had appeared. Trucy took a bow as the rest of the office applauded for her little show.

"Well…that was fun," Maya said once everything was back to normal. "So, I guess we should take 'Mr. Hat's' advice and get to work," Maya surmised.

"Guess so," Phoenix said as he lifted himself off the couch.

"What are we doing first, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked.

"Well, I've got two things on my plate right now," he responded. Phoenix reached into his jacket and pulled out the fake diary page and handed it to Maya.

"What's this paper?" she asked as she read it over. "Sounds like someone's dying words."

"That's what it's supposed to be, yes," Phoenix told her. "But it's really some fake evidence that I got this morning." He glanced over at Trucy who was introducing herself to Pearl. "Trucy gave it to me."

"Fake…?" Maya said. "You mean it's…"

"…Forged," Phoenix finished her sentence. "If I was to present this in court, not only would I be forfeiting the case but I doubt I'd be allowed to continue practicing law. It's a serious offense for a lawyer to present fabricated evidence. The prosecutor today knew about this going in so he was ready to call me out on it. I almost presented it but lucky I saw a watermark on the page or things would be finished."

Maya shook her head. "I remember Mr. Edgeworth was accused of doing that in the past. So…do you know where Trucy got this from?"

"No…I never bothered asking her," Phoenix said. "I think I can probably figure out the details on my own." He showed her the card he had received from Klavier. "This is an address I'd like to visit before the day's over. The prosecutor said it might have the answers I'm looking for about this page."

"So what ARE we doing first, Nick?" Maya said, restating Pearl's words to Phoenix.

"I need to investigate the murder of the victim first," Phoenix said. "I still have a duty to my client; that comes above any other investigation I want to conduct. For that we should head to the hospital and then the detention center to straighten everything out with Zak and Valant."

"Who's Valant?"

"Zak's partner. He was called as a witness today and he proved to be…less than reliable in his testimony," Phoenix explained. "Pretty sure he'll have more to say if I put him under the microscope." He produced the energized Magatama he had received from Maya some time before. "If you get what I mean…"

"And…then we deal with this?" Maya said, referring to the fraudulent evidence. Phoenix nodded. "Well, might as well get started."

"Come on, Trucy, we're going to work," Phoenix called to the young magician. He picked up his jacket off the couch as Trucy playfully fell into place at Phoenix's side.

"You too, Pearly," Maya said, gesturing to her cousin. The four of them exited the office together.

_**To be continued…**_

_[A/N: Yes, I did play Investigations… ;) I'm sure all of you caught on.]_


	5. The Hospital

_Chapter 3: The Hospital_

_**April 19  
West General Hospital**_

Phoenix and his companions walked out of the third floor room Magnifi Gramarye was being housed in until his death. The investigation had not produced any new finds.

"That was…disappointing," Maya said, unhappy they weren't able to get any new information from visiting the scene of the crime.

"It's not surprising," Phoenix told her. "We are coming here six days after the incident. Not much we could gain at this stage that the police haven't already combed through." They approached the nurse's station. "Let me talk to the nurses. I at least want to get my hands on that security footage Valant was talking about."

Maya looked up at the ceiling and saw that there was a camera right above the door to Magnifi's room. "You'll probably want to pull that camera's footage," she said, pointing to camera.

As Phoenix was speaking to the nurse, the sounds of some chaos came from further down the hall, leading towards the elevator. The girls picked up on the commotion.

"What…What's going on down there, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked. "It sounds noisy."

As they continued to watch to see what was making all the racket, a man in a dingy green coat came tearing around the corner.

"Please, sir!" one of the nurses said, trying to rein in the reckless man. "Use more care, this is a hospital!"

"Sorry, pal! I'm just in a hurry to meet someone!" he said hurriedly, not slowing his pace. "Hey, there he is!" He barged down the hallway when he caught eye of Phoenix and Maya standing at the nurse's station.

"Look! It's…uh…'Detective Scruffy'!" Pearl said, recalling Franziska von Karma's nickname for Detective Gumshoe.

_Gumshoe?_ Phoenix caught wind of what was going on. He looked down the hall and saw the detective bolting towards them. "Detective, what's going on!?" he said. "Slow down!"

The detective skidded to halt in front of Phoenix's party…nearly tripping over Trucy.

"Hey!" she cried, trying to get out of the detective's way. She clutched onto her pink hat as she sidestepped the large man.

"Woah!" Phoenix said, alarmed he almost bowled over an 8-year old girl. "Detective, you need to watch where you're going!"

"Whoops…sorry about that!" Detective Gumshoe said when he realized that he had almost knocked over the little magician girl. He was panting and out of breath.

"Detective Gumshoe…what's the hurry?" Maya said.

"I…just wanted to…catch you guys…" he said between pants. He was grinning sheepishly.

"You knew we were going to be here?" Phoenix asked.

"Sort of. I figured I'd be able to catch up with you here," Gumshoe said.

"You do realize I have a cell phone…?" Phoenix reminded Gumshoe he could have just called.

"Oh…right…well…I wanted to see you in person…" Gumshoe said, coming up with an excuse for not calling.

"Well… What's on your mind…?" Phoenix asked. "I'd hate to have all your hurry to be for nothing."

"Um…oh, right! I wanted to give you something," Gumshoe remembered why he had come to the hospital.

"Are you here on police business?" Maya asked.

"Ah…nope," Gumshoe said. "Came down here by myself, pal. The police wrapped up their investigation a while ago."

"Are you…helping us then?" Phoenix asked, not sure about Gumshoe's motives. "You seemed rather…determined to trip me up in court today."

"Heh heh…" Gumshoe chuckled. "I just had a lot of confidence I had your number today, pal. No hard feelings…"

"Well, still, that doesn't exactly explain why you're interested in helping me now," Phoenix continued.

"That's why the police aren't with me…this is my mission," he told the attorney. His eyes showed signs of eagerness. Gumshoe pulled a manila envelope from his coat's inner pocket and gave it to Phoenix.

"What's this?" Phoenix said as he opened the envelope. Inside was a long sheet of folded paper with ink lines that formed a wave-like pattern. The pattern was consistent until it was nearly at the end of the sheet, at which point it turned into a straight line with no change in elevation.

"That's an 'EKG feed'," one of the nurses said as she observed what Phoenix was holding. "It's a report of a patient's heart activity, measured over a span of time."

"Oh, I've seen these," Maya said. "They're always in those medical drama shows. It's that thing that goes 'beep beep beep beep' then goes 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeep' when the guy dies." Maya attempted to mimic the sound of the device in operation.

"Detective Gumshoe… Does this belong to Magnifi Gramarye?" Phoenix asked, putting things together.

"Yup," Gumshoe said with confidence. "This is the EKG that plots out the last thirty minutes of Magnifi Gramarye's life from 11 PM to 11:30."

_The same period that the autopsy report claims as the supposed time of death,_ Phoenix thought as he read over the EKG.

"Magnifi had one at his bedside ever since he was administered to this hospital," Gumshoe explained. "He was still hooked up to it when he died, as you can see when the line goes flat."

"So…why was the autopsy report so unclear about the time of death?" Phoenix asked. "It only estimates 'between 11:00 PM and 11:30'. But if you've got this, it should be obvious."

"The coroner does his own thing," Gumshoe answered. "We can't give them something and say 'this is the time of death, pal'. They have to determine that themselves or it's not considered an 'unbiased' investigation. It's up to the prosecution to provide evidence that confirms the timeline established by the autopsy findings, which is why Prosecutor Gavin had his 'conclusive' IV report." Phoenix nodded in understanding.

Just then, one of the security personnel approached Phoenix with a copy of the security tape from the camera above Magnifi's doorway.

"Whaddya got there?" Gumshoe asked as the security guard handed Phoenix the tape.

"It's the security footage from the camera above Magnifi's door," Phoenix told him. "Valant mentioned something about it in the trial today and I figured it'd be worth looking into." Phoenix asked one of the nurses where they could have a VHS player to watch the tape back. She guided them into an empty room with a TV and a tape player. Phoenix turned on the TV and inserted the tape.

"Let's see…" he said to himself as he pressed the fast forward button. "We need to isolate this tape to the time around 11 PM." When he hit the time he was looking for everyone watched. The first thing the tape showed was a nurse leaving Magnifi's room.

"That must have been the nurse who set up his IV treatment," Gumshoe assumed. The tape had no audio feed but the picture was in color. The tape continued and five minutes in, a large man with a pink top hat was seen sneaking into the room.

"That's Daddy!" Trucy said when she saw the image of her father on the screen.

_So Zak's credibility isn't in question,_ Phoenix thought. He forwarded the tape by seven minutes when Zak was seen leaving the room, further corroborating Zak's account of the events that he had spoken to Magnifi for no more than ten minutes.

"Okay," Gumshoe said. "The defendant's story checks out by this tape. Let's see what else is on here." Phoenix fast forwarded the video into the 11:20 period, when another man in a yellow silk hat was seen sneaking into the room.

"There's Valant," Phoenix said. "Guess he did get here at 11:20. This is the crucial part." Valant stayed in the room for six minutes before exiting at 11:26, according to the tape. He was seen walking out of the camera's range.

_Nothing strange yet… _Phoenix pondered. However, as Phoenix was thinking, Valant could be seen reentering the frame. He put his ear up to the door as if he was wondering if he had heard something inside the room. He looked around then opened the door by a crack and went back inside the room.

"What's going on…?" Maya wondered. "Why is he going back in?" A few minutes passed before Valant could be seen leaning out of the door and appeared to be calling for help. Phoenix stopped the tape afterwards since this was something that had already been established in court.

"Hm…" Phoenix said once they were finished watching the footage. "It seems the defendant and the witness' actions aren't erroneous. They each arrived at the appointed times but…there's something that still bugs me about this tape." He rewound it back to the point where Valant was seen leaving the room. After a minute passes Valant walks back into shot and puts his ear up to the door. _There!_ Phoenix said, realizing now what was off about Valant's behavior. He pulled out the EKG report again and looked at it. "Maya, take a look at this."

Maya leaned in for a closer look. "I'm…not sure what you're talking about, Nick," Maya said, confused by what Phoenix was seeing on the page.

"Look here, at the time when this flatlines," Phoenix said, pointing to the point at which the line went from a wave to a straight line. The time of death indicated by the EKG report was within the 11:27 PM minute. "Let's watch the tape again." Phoenix cued the tape up to when Valant was seen leaving the room…at 11:26 PM.

Everyone but Gumshoe gasped at the finding. Gumshoe simply smiled and looked at the screen with a satisfied look on his face. "Just like I thought …" he said contentedly.

"Gumshoe…?" Phoenix said, wondering why the detective wasn't as surprised as the rest of the room.

"Why do you think I wanted to meet you here, pal?" Gumshoe proposed to Phoenix. "When Valant mentioned the security footage in court today, I was reminded of the EKG report. I knew you'd probably come looking for this footage and I personally wanted to confirm the timeline described by the EKG."

Gumshoe produced another envelope from his coat. The wording on the front read 'Updated Autopsy Report'. "We received this from the coroner this morning after the trial started. It says that after a second autopsy, they've said there's a possibility that the murder was in fact a suicide but they haven't fully determined if that's the case."

Phoenix opened the envelope and read the contents. "This…This changes everything!" Phoenix exclaimed after he finished. His eyes were wide open as if he had a come to a revelation. "The EKG, the security footage, and now the revised autopsy…"

"You got that right, pal," Gumshoe said, happy everything he had pictured had come true. "You've seen it for yourself. When Valant leaves the room, it's _before_ the EKG flatlines. That means…"

"…Daddy's innocent!" Trucy cheered, happy that her father was now conclusively not guilty.

"More than that, Trucy," Phoenix said, continuing the detective's thought. "It proves that there was no murder at all… Magnifi…he took his own life!"

"But…why…is this being treated like a murder then!?" Maya asked, anxious to know why a suicide was being handled as if it was a homicide.

"You could probably thank Prosecutor Gavin for that," Gumshoe said, looking off to the side. "He was the one who wanted to push this case to trial so quickly."

"Gavin…" Phoenix said to himself. He pondered the tape and the EKG report. "Detective…why IS this being treated like a murder? Clearly all the evidence here suggests that it's anything but."

"Because…he doesn't know any of this stuff exists," Gumshoe answered with a low sigh. He could see the confusion on Phoenix's face. "When Prosecutor Gavin was putting together his case, he never asked for any of these things. The police didn't pick up the security footage because we deemed it unnecessary at the time but we did have the EKG report. But Mr. Gavin never requested the EKG report. He only took the doctor's affidavit on the 'exact time of death', Magnifi's medical records, and the photo of the crime scene to build his case. He asked me to bring the murder weapon and the empty syringe to court today but otherwise didn't mention the EKG report. I don't think he even knows we retrieved it…he never really got that involved in the investigation. …Oh and he also asked for one more thing."

"The diary?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah," Gumshoe confirmed. "He made a really big deal about having that brought to the courthouse but he didn't even ask for it until the night before the trial. He made a late-night call to the precinct begging that Magnifi's diary to be brought to the trial the next day. We managed to get it to him during the first recess."

_So…it was only the night before that Klavier found out about the forged page…_ Phoenix thought. _I really do need to investigate this because Klavier probably does have something of value to say on the matter._

"So…why is he being allowed to present the case as a murder?" Maya repeated her question. She was still confused despite the police knowing that the death of the victim was a suicide, the prosecution remained determined to prove it was a murder.

"It's the prosecutor's choice on how to pursue a case," Phoenix told her. "Whatever they present in court is their own interpretation of the facts, be they wrong or right. No one but a defense attorney has the jurisdiction to tell them that they're wrong; and even then we have to prove it with evidence. If Klavier thinks that this case is a murder, then that's how he's going to present it."

"I bet he thought that diary was the ace in the hole," Gumshoe said.

"That's because he knew about the fake diary page," Phoenix told the detective. He showed him the falsified evidence. "He was planning to use the diary to bait me into presenting this in court, thus winning the case. He was banking his entire case on this page."

"The boys down at the station are buzzing about how incorrectly this case is being prosecuted but they can't do anything about it," Gumshoe said. "Now that we're almost positive it's a suicide, they want the case dismissed. The only way I'm legally allowed to introduce new facts is if I'm called as a witness again, and I don't think Prosecutor Gavin will do that now that his case rests on the diary. The police don't have any influence over the judge; we're only allowed to work with the prosecution. That's why I figured I ought to take this stuff to you and let you work it out, pal. If anyone can show Prosecutor Gavin he's on the wrong track, it's you."

_So…once again, Klavier…your youthful overconfidence has caused you to miss an important fact,_ Phoenix thought, thinking through all he had learned from Detective Gumshoe. _Bringing this new information to court tomorrow ought to be fun…_

"Why haven't you told this 'Prosecutor Gavin' about this stuff yourself?" Maya wondered. "I don't think it'd be illegal to do on your own without going to him as a detective."

"I would have but I can't seem to locate him," Gumshoe said with a frown. "Ever since the trial adjourned today, he hasn't been seen back at the DA's office. I figured I'd at least try to pass this stuff off to you guys since you can make use of it."

"Thanks, Detective. Besides…I kind of want to do this in court," Phoenix gloated a bit. "Klavier's going to have to learn sometime…"

"So what happens now, Mr. Wright?" Trucy asked. "We know Daddy's not guilty so we're ready to go to court, right?"

Phoenix shook his head at the young girl. "Not yet, Trucy. There's still something that bothers me; watch the tape again." He cued the tape up to the point where Valant goes back into the room following Magnifi's suicide. "See how long he's in there before he calls out for help?"

"Yeah, that is kind of strange," Maya concurred. "You'd think as soon as you saw a body with a bullet hole you'd want tell someone."

"I think Valant might have been changing the scene in there," Phoenix postulated. "He's out of the picture way too long for someone who had just discovered his mentor was dead. Plus we know now that he didn't shoot Magnifi, yet he still lied in court even though he didn't kill anyone. That means he's still trying to hide something. I figure he'll be more willing to talk now that we can prove that he's innocent of murder."

"Well, you guys have fun investigating," Gumshoe said. "I got what I came for so I'll be heading back down to the precinct." He waved as he left the hospital room.

"Bye, Detective!" Maya said in parting. "Thanks for all your help!"

"Guess we should get going too," Phoenix proposed. "We need to visit the detention center before visiting hours are up. Hopefully I can squeeze in a visit with Valant and Zak today."

_**To be continued…**_

_[A/N: I'm still trying to come up with a way to handle the conversation with Drew Misham. I have to think of what evidence Phoenix should have on him before he confronts Mr. Misham. But that's two chapters away._

_Also, I'm a little lost on how to end the story. I'm not sure if I want to go for a happy ending or a suspenseful ending that leads into another case. With the former, it'd be easy to write the ending but I could see the conclusion being unsatisfying. Ending on a cliffhanger might be cooler but then I'd be tasked with possibly having to write a sequel, which might be tricky (in this case, I'm writing the story based on facts from a case that was already written for me by Capcom; if I wanted to end on a cliffhanger, I'd have to actually write an entire case by myself, which I've never attempted to do). So…we'll see the closer we get to the ending.]_


	6. Valant Gramarye

_Chapter 4: Valant Gramarye_

_**April 19  
Detention Center**_

Phoenix's party entered the visitor's area of the detention center.

"I never like coming here, Nick," Maya said with a bit of a shudder. She herself had been on the other side of the hard plastic windows that separated the visitors from the confined a number of times herself. "I've been arrested more times than most people should have to be for one lifetime…"

"Well maybe if you'd stop 'conveniently' appearing at crime scenes…" Phoenix joked. Maya and Pearl both punched him for the remark. "Ow…none of you are any fun…" he groaned while rubbing his arm.

One of the staff members intercepted Phoenix. "Good afternoon, sir," he greeted. "Who are you here to see today?"

"Who should we see first?" Maya whispered to Phoenix.

"Well, technically we're still working on the 'murder' case so I guess we should talk to Valant first. We can talk to Zak afterwards," Phoenix whispered back, following a moment of thought. "We'd like to speak to Valant Gramarye, if he's available," Phoenix told the guard. He flashed his attorney's badge to prove he had valid reason for speaking to Valant.

"I'll get him for you, please take a seat at booth 7," the guard instructed. Phoenix thanked him then made his way over to the booth and sat down. A few minutes later, Valant appeared before Phoenix. He still had on his magician's garb and also was carrying his staff. _Guess personal effects aren't really an issue here…_ Phoenix wondered.

"Hmph, it's you…" Valant said, still annoyed that he had to be confined in the detention center. "Perhaps my torment has yet to pass…" he grumbled.

"Uncle Valant…" Trucy said, upon seeing Valant on the other side of the pane. Her voice had a ring of sadness in it.

"Avert your eyes, little Trucy!" Valant said dramatically. "For it is a grievous injustice that one as innocent as yourself must see such a close friend be persecuted so!" He made an attempt to shield his face from Trucy's with his hands.

_Please…stow the theatrics for ten minutes…_ Phoenix thought, not greatly anticipating his conversation with Valant.

Valant sighed before continuing. "Zak has spoken with me on the ride here," Valant explained. "He is right; despite all that has passed between us and compounded with Zak's suspicion, we are bonded on a level deeper than trivialities such as the law." He raised his staff to his forehead much the same way he had in court. "So, Mr. Wright, I will accede to your questions despite my general displeasure of having to see you at this time."

"Very well," Phoenix replied. "I won't pester you more than I have to."

"So…what did you wish to speak to me about?" Valant asked.

"First of all, I want you to reestablish your testimony for me," Phoenix said.

"An encore, Mr. Wright? A Gramarye never commits to a repeat performance in the same day!" Valant said with a laugh. Then he saw Trucy and her eyes urging Valant to comply. "But…if I must, I shall," Valant added. He straightened his hat before speaking again. "It was 11:20 PM. I arrived at West General Hospital's third floor. I managed to avoid being noticed by any of the on-staff personnel and made my way to Magnifi's room. Within, I found his prone body, cold and lifeless. My partner Zak had already committed the ultimate sin before my arrival and I was only to observe the aftermath of such a deed. Knowing that my agreement with my mentor remained whether he stood among the living or not, I took the pistol he had at his bedside and placed the round in the forehead of the clown doll. Upon his chest lay open his diary and his final words. The page facing had been removed before my arrival, most likely by Zak. After performing the final demand of my late mentor, I informed the hospital staff of Magnifi's passing."

"And the IV?" Phoenix asked, trying to cover every bit of testimony.

"Whether or not you believe me, it doesn't matter," Valant said. "The IV's level was as it is in the picture when I entered the room."

_He's lying but I still don't get why,_ Phoenix thought as Valant explained his actions. _He should have known Magnifi was still alive before his arrival. But since the rifling marks on the bullet pulled from Magnifi don't actually indicate the specific gun, I can't press him any further on this testimony; time to call in the cavalry._

"I'm sorry that your ears had to be privy to such slanderous words, Trucy," Valant said, apologizing that he implicated her father in the murder. "But the past is the past; that is what happened."

"Oh…don't apologize, Mr. Valant," Phoenix said, now ready to catch Valant in his lie. "For there is no reason to apologize for something that never occurred." Valant retained a steadfast bravado about his words. Phoenix removed the Magatama from his pocket and clutched it in his hand. "Now…Mr. Valant…care to tell me what _really_ happened that night?"

"Your doubt still remains?" Valant said. At that instant, Phoenix saw the world around Valant go black. In its place, mystical chains wrapped themselves around the magician. When they had fallen into place, three red locks attached themselves to the chains. _And there it is,_ Phoenix thought. Valant's lie had triggered a 'Psyche-Lock'; an indicator that he was willfully withholding information. The Magatama Phoenix held allowed him to see these locks and break them.

"Now then, Mr. Valant," Phoenix began. "I think we ought to establish first what actually transpired when you entered Magnifi's room."

"Please, Mr. Wright, I don't have time for your silly tricks," Valant scoffed. "I'm a magician, you can't deceive the deceiver!"

"For one thing, I'm pretty sure when you went into that room, Magnifi had not yet died," Phoenix postulated.

"His life's candle had been snuffed upon my arrival, I am not bearing false witness!" Valant defended his claims. He pointed his staff at Phoenix.

"Oh? I beg to differ…" Phoenix responded. He presented the security tape. "As you can see here, you enter the room at 11:20 and don't reappear for at least six minutes. I'd say that's a long time to be staring at a dead man. Wouldn't you agree?"

Valant began to sweat. "May…Maybe it is, but you have nothing else proving your point beyond that. Odd as my behavior may or may not have been that evening, it does not refute my testimony."

_He's still resisting…_ Phoenix thought. "Fine then I guess I'll have to show you absolute proof that Magnifi wasn't dead when you entered the room!" Phoenix presented the EKG report. "This EKG feed was given to me when I went to the hospital earlier. It shows the exact time of death. When you were leaving the room at 11:26, the EKG clearly shows that the victim was still quite alive. However, one minute later, the EKG flatlines which indicates Magnifi had died _after_ you left the room!"

"NOOOO!!!" Valant cried, his lie found out. The first lock had shattered.

_That's right…hiding behind lies doesn't work with me… _Phoenix thought, believing his victory was eminent.

Valant gripped the handle of his staff tightly. "I…I suppose I must confess…when I went into Magnifi's room…he was not dead. While I was in his room, he awoke and we had a chat. I did not use the weapon he provided in any way. Then I left, after which Magnifi brought his own life to an end."

"So that means Zak is not guilty of murder then?" Phoenix confirmed.

"Nor am I by your own proof, so your accusations against me remain unfounded as well," Valant reminded him.

"It's alright, now that I really know when Magnifi died there won't be any more accusations made in court," Phoenix assured him. "However…you are not entirely absolved of guilt in this case…"

"Preposterous!" Valant brushed his words off. "Did I not just confess I had lied?"

"A lie about Magnifi not being dead is one thing…a lie about doctoring the crime scene is another…" Phoenix continued. Valant complexion grew pale. "Now, as my theory holds in court, you returned to the room after your mentor had died and altered the scene."

"And…you have proof of this?" Valant queried. He was starting to tremble.

"I do…" Phoenix answered. He produced the video once more. "As we look further on the video, we see you return to the room a minute later. You sneak back into the room. By this point, we already know he had died, meaning you don't have a reason to go back in. And yet you do and your cry for help doesn't come until four minutes later. What were you doing in those four minutes while you were alone with Magnifi?"

For once, Valant did not have anything to say. He remained silent with his eyes closed as Phoenix deduced the scene. Despite not speaking, the second lock surrounding him shattered once Phoenix's recap of the events was finished. "Very impressive, Mr. Wright. The police didn't retrieve that video, I figured I would not be found out," Valant said. "However, I wouldn't doctor a scene for no reason…can you explain why I might?" Valant spoke as if he was no longer interested in hiding the truth but simply wanted Phoenix to expose it.

"The only reason you would was because someone had been in the room before you," Phoenix said. "To doctor the scene would obviously cast doubt on their actions that night and make you look less suspicious. And that person is…Zak Gramarye," he finished.

Valant silently nodded and the final lock broke. The chains removed themselves and the world returned to as it had been before.

"Congratulations, Mr. Wright," Valant said when they were through. "I have nothing more to stay silent about. It is clear you have deciphered my little game."

"Tell us what actually happened, Uncle Valant," Trucy begged.

"As you wish…though, it does not bring me any pride," Valant said. His voice was pained. "When I arrived at Magnifi's bedside, he was still alive. I was able to hear him breathing. Zak had not taken his life but instead he shot the clown. When I stood at his bedside and looked down at him…I was sorely tempted to act on my urge to take his life myself. For all the pain and hardship he had made me endure…the 'reason' specified in my letter."

"So really, Magnifi's letters were meant to be a test…to see if you would be willing to commit to revenge," Phoenix surmised

Valant nodded. "There was an 'incident' years before that caused a rift in Troupe Gramarye…I will spare you with the details as they do not pertain to this case. However, it hung over us like a shroud. Whatever Magnifi demanded of us, it had to be made so. We were driven to the limit. So on that night, I was deeply tempted… But I still have values and thus cannot willfully take a life. I turned to leave when…Magnifi awoke. He had sensed my presence and called me back."

"Did you?"

"Suffice it to say; no matter what resentment I hold for his treatment of his disciples, Magnifi Gramarye remains my mentor and the one who had bestowed this great craft to us. I could not defy and chose to hear him out."

"What did he say?"

"He informed me that Zak had already come. Magnifi pointed to the clown doll, showing that Zak had completed his test as instructed. He explained that Zak now held the rights to his magic. The missing diary page…the real one…was the confirmation of the transfer. The page was already removed when I arrived. If you ask Zak, I'm sure he will have it."

"I see…" Phoenix said, understanding Valant's words.

"I took my leave following our talk. Once I was outside, I heard Magnifi take his 'final bow'," Valant concluded.

"Then what?" Phoenix asked, now wanting to know more about Valant's alteration of the crime scene.

"When I went to the hospital that fateful night," Valant began again, "I was already aware of the second letter that begged the presence of my partner. When you work so close with someone for many years…information like this is never secret. So I knew Zak had been in the room before me. When I discovered that Magnifi was still alive, I had already deciphered the meaning behind the test without him having to tell me."

"If Zak murdered Magnifi, then there would be no passage of rights," Phoenix said, trying to figure it out for himself. "If he shot the clown doll, Magnifi would know that he was deserving of the rights…"

"…And if he did neither, then I would be granted the same opportunity for the same stakes," Valant finished Phoenix's thought. "But I was second…and that meant that if Zak had completed Magnifi's test, there would be nothing waiting for me."

"Sounds like Magnifi wanted Zak to be the one to gain his magic all along," Maya said.

"Indeed, fair lass," Valant said in reply. "I had come to the hospital with the desire to kill Magnifi…and in doing so, force the blame onto my partner…" Valant coldly told Phoenix. "To accomplish this, I had come prepared with my own stock of IV liquid…to alter the scene of the crime once the deed was done and to change the 'time of death'."

_That would explain why Valant was so adamant about the color,_ Phoenix rationalized.

"But as I said, my heart was not up to taking a life. So I was about to leave when Magnifi asked my return. He told me Zak was more able than I to use his magic. He urged me to help him if I could. After that, I left and Magnifi struck himself down." Valant sighed and solemnly contemplated his next admission. "At that moment, I decided that I would frame Zak anyway. I can't say what pushed me, even now, only that I had to act in that moment. I reentered Magnifi's room. I changed the IV fluid level using the syringe and cleaned the prints from the gun Magnifi was holding. Finally, I offered myself as a witness to the prosecution for the ultimate insurance I would succeed; all done to make it seem as though Zak had pulled the trigger."

"Because if Zak was guilty of the murder…" Phoenix said.

"…Then I would be the one to gain everything Magnifi had left to him, yes," Valant said, confirming that Phoenix knew what he planned to say.

"Stop!" Trucy shouted. She had heard enough. "How…How could you do this to Daddy!?" she cried. "You were best friends! He would have been willing to share the magic with you!" Her words were a blend of sadness and anger.

"I am deeply…deeply sorry, Trucy, from the bottom of my heart," Valant apologized. "It was a moment of weakness; one I only regret now. I have brought shame to Magnifi's legacy and the Gramarye name… And it was selfish of me...I did not consider what would become of you if Zak was found guilty… I am a terrible person…"

Trucy had no interest in listening to Valant. She broke down in tears turned away. Phoenix asked Maya and Pearl to take her outside. Valant and Phoenix were able to hear her crying until they were past the doors to the visitation area.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive myself…I don't know if I should," Valant said as he contemplated Trucy's pain. "It's one thing to frame a friend…but I have just caused a young girl, his daughter, an immeasurable amount of suffering."

"Maybe when this is all over…you and Zak can repair the damage…" Phoenix said, trying to cheer up Valant.

"Only if he will accept me back…" Valant said with a heavy heart.

"Well, I think that's everything," Phoenix said, wrapping up his meeting with Valant. "I'd like you testify about this tomorrow at the trial."

"I will oblige," Valant said with sorrow. "It is the least I can do to correct such a terrible mistake. Zak chose well in his attorney, Mr. Wright. I was honored to be revealed by your hand." He twirled his staff and put on a good face.

"Also, I just want you to confirm something," Phoenix said. "You are sure when you met Magnifi that the page had already been removed from the diary?"

"This I do not deny," Valant said. "When we were speaking, the page was already gone."

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to know," Phoenix said. _Now Zak has nothing he can hide from me…_ Phoenix thought.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Zak Gramarye

_Chapter 5: Zak Gramarye_

"With that, then I will be taking my leave," Valant said, concluding his meeting with Phoenix.

_I guess that means it's time to meet with the other magician in our little show,_ Phoenix thought as Valant walked away from the visitation area. He beckoned one of the guards over. "I need to meet with my client, Zak Gramarye, please," he said. The guard nodded then radioed to another guard on the inside of the containment area. After a few minutes, the door on the detainment side of the visitation area opened. Zak stepped through the door and approached the side opposite Phoenix's seat. Zak had a stern look on his face as he entered the room and took his seat. He looked Phoenix in the eye with a stoic glare.

_Yeesh…he looks grumpy…_ Phoenix thought as he observed Zak's apparent displeasure.

Suddenly, Zak's demeanor took a sharp turn and he burst out laughing. "Good to see you, Mr. Wright!" he said jovially. Phoenix was caught off-guard by his quick emotional shift. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't look so surprised, Mr. Wright. A performer can put on any expression he desires; it's merely part of the job!"

"Ah, nice…nice to see you too," Phoenix said unsteadily. "Doing well?"

"Ah, yes…well, this isn't the most hospitable of places but I can make due," Zak replied. He looked behind Phoenix. "Where…where is Trucy? I was hoping to see her with you."

"She's out in the lobby with my assistant…" Phoenix said, not sure how to explain what had happened earlier. He averted his eyes briefly but when he looked back at his client, he could see him staring intently back at him.

"Mr. Wright, I make my living by interpreting body language and knowing how to respond to it," Zak said. "Attempting to hide behind empty words will not disguise your thoughts. Your body will always betray your words. I am Trucy's father; if there's something you need to tell me about her, then don't try to sidestep the issue."

Phoenix felt uncomfortable about being put on the spot but he decided to tell Zak the truth. He explained that Valant had confessed to setting Zak up to take the fall and how Trucy had taken the news.

"She…she was really upset," Phoenix said at the end. "I thought it'd be better if I kept her out of this as much as possible."

"Well, I thank you for trying to spare my daughter's feelings," Zak said. "However, it's alright. Trucy is a strong girl, like her mother. She won't let this hang over her head for long."

"What about Valant?" Phoenix asked.

Zak sighed and adjusted his top hat. It was apparent his thoughts were clouded by serious matters.

"If it makes you feel any better, Valant expressed a great deal of remorse," Phoenix said, trying to ease his client's mind. "He wasn't proud of his actions and once he saw how he had hurt Trucy so much he understood the gravity of his deed."

"No no, Mr. Wright," Zak said. "The business between Valant and me should not plague your thoughts; this is a burden only those in Troupe Gramarye should have to bear. It is true; what he has done was quite callous and uncaring but…I must admit, I can't deny that he wasn't pushed to that point. With all that Magnifi had put us through and then knowing that Magnifi's challenge was really only meant for me to complete would have enraged even the most patient of men. Had Valant been asked as the first person to see Magnifi that night…perhaps I'd be the one trying to frame him."

Phoenix sat silently for a moment before speaking again. "I understand…I won't drag out this point any longer," he replied. "I respect that this is something for you and Valant to sort out between yourselves." He could see that, despite all that had transpired, there was still a deep connection that ran between the two men. It wasn't his place to step in between them and try to mend the wound.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright," Zak said. He was ready to change the subject. "So, Mr. Wright, what have you found out about the actual crime?"

"Well, I can absolutely guarantee that no one is guilty," Phoenix said. "Magnifi's death was a suicide." He showed Zak the security tape and EKG report. "I got these from the hospital. Together they show that Magnifi died when Valant wasn't in the room."

Zak breathed a sigh of relief. "It does bring me joy to hear that Valant isn't the responsible party," he said. Phoenix could see that Zak was not the kind of person to hold ill will against someone. "Honestly, I had suspected Magnifi would be the one at fault from the beginning. Valant is simply not the kind of person who would intentionally take a life."

"He told me something similar," Phoenix said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see Trucy before our meeting is over," Zak said. Phoenix nodded in agreement. He got up and went out to the lobby. A few moments later he returned with the rest of his party. Trucy walked in with her hat in her hands. Her eyes were still red but she was ready to face her father.

"Da…Daddy," she said with a sniff. "I know…what Uncle Valant said he did. I don't…think I ever want to see him again."

Zak shook his head at his daughter. "Trucy, don't say that. Valant did something wrong but Mr. Wright says he was very sorry for it. It isn't right to deny someone who is genuinely remorseful for their actions forgiveness."

"But…but…" Trucy stammered, trying to stick to her position. "Why aren't you ma-"

"Now now, Trucy," Zak interrupted, standing firmly on his own sentiment. "I don't want to hear any more about this. We'll discuss this more when we're home, OK?" Trucy looked frustrated that her father wouldn't let her stay angry but she silently nodded. Zak flashed a smile to try to cheer her up but she was still too upset. Zak started to stand up. "Well, Mr. Wright, thank you for looking into this matter. I look forward to seeing you in court." Zak was looking to end their meeting.

"Not…quite, Zak," Phoenix said. "We've solved the mystery of your mentor's death but…I think there's some other stuff that ought to be cleared up while I'm here…"

"Oh?" Zak said. He slowly sat back down. "What more do you need to say? I thought that you said had resolved everything."

"Yes, but…there's another issue…" Phoenix said. He showed him Magnifi's diary.

"Ah, my mentor's final scribe," Zak said as he looked at the diary. "Someday, I would like to read what he has written within."

"That…isn't why I'm showing you this…" Phoenix said. He called Zak's attention to the missing page. "You can see there was a page here but it was ripped out."

"Indeed…" Zak said. He was feigning thoughtfulness but Phoenix could see that Zak was trying to conceal something. "Pray tell, what makes you so interested in a missing page? I don't think you need anything else to close this case; you already know about Magnifi's suicide."

"I know but…there's something else going on here and I want answers for that," Phoenix stood his ground. He was determined to get an answer out of Zak before he left the detention center.

"And you think I have what you seek…?" Zak said.

_I don't think, I know, _Phoenix thought. _If that diary page isn't in this book, then you're the only one who would know where it is._ He was still holding the Magatama in his fist. "Mr. Enigmar, all day you've been claiming that you can determine what's relevant to this case and what isn't… That ends now…"

Zak's facial expression twisted with irritation at Phoenix's confrontational attitude. However, as he grimaced at Phoenix's probing, the world blacked out the same way it did when Phoenix challenged Valant's lie. The chains of deception wrapped themselves around Zak and three Psyche-Locks secured themselves onto the chains.

"Mr. Wright, I don't appreciate your tone," Zak said, sternly.

_And I don't appreciate your games, _Phoenix thought. "First of all, let's recap what you told me in court today: when you got to Magnifi's room, you shot the clown, Magnifi woke up, and you had a conversation. Am I right?"

"Your memory serves you well," Zak said, still reluctant. "But that alone doesn't establish relevance."

"No, but that was only because you said it wasn't relevant," Phoenix responded. "What did you discuss with Magnifi?"

"You want me to establish relevance for you!?" Zak said, laughing at Phoenix's boldness. "You are headstrong, Mr. Wright, but I'm not easily swayed."

"Maybe you won't tell me…but you don't have to," Phoenix said, knowing that he'd have to force Zak's hand. "Because someone else already did… Your partner, Valant."

The expression of irritation returned to Zak's face. "Valant was aware that I had been in the room first, yes," Zak conceded. "But there is no way he'd have known what we discussed. In fact, he couldn't even have known Magnifi and I spoke at all. Valant's words about that night can't be trusted; he tried to frame me as I recall."

"I am pretty sure he did know and I'm pretty sure we can trust him," Phoenix said, smirking with confidence. He presented Valant's testimony to Zak. "Valant said he was aware that you and Magnifi spoke with one another and that the diary was already open with the missing page when he arrived fifteen minutes later. He said this after he admitted to doctoring the crime scene; he had nothing more to hide when he told me."

"Gurk!" Zak grunted as the first lock shattered. Zak folded his arms and looked to the side. "Very well, I suppose it is no surprise that Valant would have been aware that Magnifi and I had shared words. A good partner should know his cohort. However, there's no proof that he was aware of what we talked about."

"Is that so?" Phoenix said, now knowing he was on the right track. "But you had already left the hospital by the time Valant arrived."

"I did," Zak confirmed. "But I don't see how that is important."

"Let me ask you something: when Valant arrived, what do you think happened?" Phoenix asked.

"I…assume he went into the room, saw Magnifi had already taken his own life, and then manipulated the scene to frame me," Zak said, painting his implied scenario of Valant's actions on the night of the incident.

"Sorry but…I must disagree," Phoenix said. He showed Zak the video tape. "If you watch this video, you see Valant enter the room at 11:20 PM, and then he stays inside for approximately six minutes before he exits." Phoenix then introduced the EKG feed. "This EKG shows that a minute after Valant left, Magnifi died. So Magnifi died _after_ Valant had left the room. Plus, Valant had spent six minutes in the room before leaving; you don't think he was speaking with Magnifi in that time?"

Once again, the effects of Phoenix's deduction rippled through Zak and the second lock broke. Zak was starting to show signs of nervousness. "I-I see," Zak stammered. "So Valant talked to Magnifi… Perchance did he say what they discussed?"

"Yes," Phoenix said. "Valant told me that Magnifi had told you that you would be the one to inherit the tricks and secrets of Magnifi's magic. He also told me that what was written on the missing page was the confirmation that you would be the inheritor of those secrets."

Zak began to reminisce about his final meeting with his mentor. "You…would be correct, Mr. Wright," Zak said with more sorrow in his voice. "Magnifi had asked me to go to him first because if I could pass his 'test' then the magic would be passed to me. Valant going after me was almost a token gesture."

"So you admit that you have the missing page from this diary?" Phoenix said, referring to Magnifi's diary.

"I do, Mr. Wright. I was there when Magnifi removed it from his diary," Zak confirmed. "However, nothing you have said to this point has yet to prove that the page you're looking for is relevant in any way to this case."

_Guess it's time I drop the curtain,_ Phoenix thought, ready to end his battle with Zak. "Zak, do you remember this?" Phoenix showed him the page he received from Trucy before the trial started that morning.

"Ah, yes…you got that from my daughter before we went into court," Zak said, recognizing the piece of paper. "You still haven't told me what it is."

"Perhaps it'd be easier to show you, Mr. Enigmar," Phoenix said. He showed Zak how the page neatly fit into the diary. Zak's eyes widened when he saw the page and its ripped edge locking together perfectly with the torn edge inside the diary. "The handwriting is also a match… But if you admit to having the real page, then this is…"

"…A fake," Zak finished for him. He was smiling by this point as the last lock holding back the truth broke away and the chains unwound themselves. The blackness that enveloped him dissolved. "Mr. Wright, you are quite a talented man. Perhaps you'd consider touring with Troupe Gramarye sometime?"

"I'll pass," Phoenix declined. "However, I think we do have something to discuss now, yes?"

"I do think so," Zak said.

"What's going on, Daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Mr. Wright has stumbled on quite a curious piece of information," Zak said. "It's about time I told the whole truth." He reached underneath his pink cape and came out with a folded sheet of paper. He passed the paper to a nearby guard who brought it around to Phoenix's side of the booth. Phoenix unfolded the paper and read it.

_I hereby give all rights to the secrets, staging, and performance of my magic to the recipient named below._

_Recipient: Zak Gramarye_

_Magnifi Gramarye_

"So this is…" Phoenix started after he had read the page. The handwriting on the page was just as close as the fake's.

"…The actual diary page, yes," Zak finished for Phoenix. "When I met with my mentor on that night and he awoke, he wrote this page. The entire purpose behind Magnifi's little 'game' was to see if I was qualified enough to inherit his mantle. As this page proves…I did. He apologized for all the hardship he put me through and even said that dying by my hand would have been an honor… This page was meant to be a secret transferal. The only validation of authenticity would be the fact that it correctly fits into the diary. Had you never shown me this…surprisingly credible piece of fraudulent evidence, you'd probably never have seen this page."

Phoenix nodded. "May I…keep this until the trial tomorrow?" Phoenix asked. "I'll return it after the trial."

"If it will be of use to you, then do what you must," Zak approved.

"I suppose that would be everything I need to ask," Phoenix said. Now it was Phoenix who was ready to end the meeting. "Thank you for your cooperation, Zak."

"What do you plan to do with the fake evidence, Mr. Wright?" Zak asked.

"I have more to investigate," Phoenix explained. "Since we've wrapped up all the loose ends for your case, I'm free to examine the details surrounding the fake page."

Zak pondered for a moment. "Before you go, Mr. Wright," Zak said, "perhaps there is something else I might be able to offer." He beckoned a guard to his side and whispered something into his ear. The guard nodded then left the visiting area. He returned a minute later with an envelope in his hand. He stepped over to Phoenix's side and handed him the envelope.

"What's this?" Phoenix asked. He opened the envelope and read the folded paper inside.

_Rescindment of Counsel_

_I, Shadi Enigmar, hereby release the following party, Kristoph Gavin, from their services as legal counsel. I am choosing to dismiss them from any further court proceedings._

"Why are you giving me this?" Phoenix asked after he had read the document.

"You recall I only selected you as my attorney yesterday, correct?" Zak asked. "Before you were selected to represent me, I had chosen another attorney."

_Kristoph Gavin…_ Phoenix thought, noticing the name on the page.

"I had this filed before the trial began," Zak said. "I wanted to make sure that the court would have a record of my dismissal of Mr. Gavin as my attorney. However, that fake diary page is too good to be produced in a night's time. Whoever had it made had been allowed an ample amount of time…perhaps, six days?"

_That's how long it's been since the incident…_ Phoenix thought. "Mr. Enigmar, are you seriously accusing your previous attorney of fabricating the fake diary page?"

"It is only a hunch," Zak admitted. "However, I cannot say he is above suspicion. He seems to be the only one who would have known enough about the case to have such an authentic-looking piece of evidence forged in time for the trial. Plus, if he had gone to court with it, it would have probably have been of some benefit to him."

_Something's not adding up,_ Phoenix wondered after he had all the facts. _Klavier was ready to target the fake piece of evidence when we walked through the courtroom doors… And yet Zak is claiming that had I not been called upon as his attorney, that evidence would still have worked its way into court… There must be a connection somewhere…_

"I believe I have given you enough to work with, Mr. Wright," Zak said in conclusion. "I wish you the best… And keep an eye on Trucy, eh?"

Trucy nervously smiled back at her father from across the glass. She was slowly starting to cheer up.

"Will do, Zak…" Phoenix said. Zak turned away from Phoenix and his party and left the visiting area.

"Does this mean we…" Maya started to say after Zak had left.

"I think it's about time we paid a visit to this 'Drew Misham' fellow," Phoenix said. "Klavier said there might be answers waiting for us there."

_**To be continued…**_

_(A/N: Eh, I don't know. That didn't feel like that great of a chapter. Just sort of moved the story along. Anyway, I need to work out what's going to happen in the next part.)_


End file.
